


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team The Wolf's

by JonathanEMC



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pokemon Death, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanEMC/pseuds/JonathanEMC
Summary: Follow the history of a Riolu who most almost all his memories and his companion , a Fennekin , in a adventure of Mystery , Romance (First posted in Fanfiction.net but i posted here , i write it )
Relationships: Partner Pokemon/Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Greting this is my 'First Fanfiction' technically becuase i posted this in Fanfiction.net with the same title and with a acount of the same name .

? Pov

When i see the world freeze i know this will become worse but i refuse to believe it , just like the other times and it bring me where i am now.

"Hold my hand!" Someone said , i don't remember who is .

"I'm trying!" I say

"Why did you bring the gun?! It just make you heavier!" He? Say , i don't remember is name either just the appareance .

"It bring it everywhere and you know!" I say , i think i it was because i was good with it .

"I can't hold you anymore!"

"Just drop me!" I say "I can help even if i'm not with you #$%" I remember saying their name but i don't know anymore who it was it .

"No! I going to try , im going to!..." Even when he say that i don't believe it and i left his hand .

"What are you doing!" He scream after i left his hand

"..." I was in shock of what to do but i realize what it was pontless to talk , so i fall .

"NOOO!" He scream with tears  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
? Pov

"I will join the guild this time" I say with courage and determination , i say that a lot of times and days what i lose count , but this time i'll do it!

"A footprint as been detected!"

"Who is it?!"

"Is from a Fennekin!"The voices said but i was shaking and run from the guild

"I thought what if i bring my relic i would have the courage to join but i was wrong" I say but i shake my mind to forget that "Maybe tomorrow i will , Yes i definelity will join" I encouraged my self whitou noticing where i was going  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
? Pov

"Ugghh..." I say , i don't remember some things but i think what i'm going to be okay even if i don't remember all things .

"Where i am?" I ask looking around me , it seems like i am in a part of a lake in the middle of the forest just by seeing around and maybe i'm wrong .

I approached to drink water when i notice my reflect "...!" I was shocked because i see a riolu and with a right red eye and the left hazel and not a human " It seem like i become a pokemon" I say careless not because i don't mind becoming one , its because acting shocked won't help .

I saw something next to the place i whoke up and i approached to see it more closely and i notice " A gun...How it come to here?" I ask even knowing what no one would answer i still ask.

The gun is loaded and new . It seem like to one who left it care about the gun

And when i think the things won't become more rare i was wrong , again . A pack of feral pokemon begin to atack me and i run because i dont' know how to fight back and when i lost them i see a pokemon and is a fennekin  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
? Pov

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice where i was going

"Who are you?" Someone ask me

"Uhh..?" I don't know who was and where i am

"I ask who are you" He ask again

"Ohh.. Im Sasha nice to meet you! And who you are? "I said and ask it doesn't seem like a bad pokemon

"Jonathan... Nice to meet you too..." Jonathan say , he seem timid even if he doesn't act like it was .

"By the way you know where we are?" I ask noticing the trees

"I don't know either that why i'm looking for a exit"He declared

"Oh oh! I can help?!" I ask , it seem confused maybe i was to direct?

"Yeah... I think..."Jonathan say and i notice what he is hidding something behind is back

"What are you hidding behind?" I say

"Can we search for an exit please?" He plead i think but it was right we need to find an exit!

"You are right let's find the exit!" After telling him that we look around for an exit , he seem a good person even if he don't act like one  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan Pov

Sasha seem energetic it's good i think but telling loud everything i fear we might be heard by the feral's pokemon and...

"Hey Jonathan what are you thinking?!" She ask i guess i was lost in thought

"Just thinking in a exit" I lie

"Okay then let's find it!" She tell

A couple of minutes later

"Hey whe find a city" Sasha say

"It seem like...nevermind" i say , the city look like pallet town in kanto but with more houses and i don't know if these pokemon know about the pokemon games or maybe my memory is wrong but i don't know and i can't .

"What was you saying? Well it doesn't matter i think , follow me!" Sasha say excited and i don't even have time to say nothing .

After she make me follow her we end in a house i womder of who is...

"This is my house! Do you live in this city? If not i can help you to find your city?!" Sasha say exited i wonder of what question .

"I don't have place to go and it's going late" I declared

"Oh! You are right it's almost night! Then would you want to stay here?" Sasha say and ask , and i don't know what to say ... "If isn't a trouble for you , then yes" i say .

"It doesn't a problem , follow me!" She say grabing me and going to the house .

The house doesn't seem big in the exterior but inside is bigger than it seem , now i wonder about the others houses . "There is my home i hope you like it" Sasha say

"I like it and thanks for letting me past the night here" It doesn't seem fair to her for having me .

"Don't worry you are welcome!" Sasha say excited maybe it should be good to tell her what is was a human...No... i don't know if she would believe me

"Thanks and where can sleep? If you don't have nothing i can sleep in the floor" i tell her don't wanting to be a problem

"Don't worry i have two beds!" After telling me that we go to a room where is two beds

"It seem doing late , let's sleep! Goodnight! " Sasha say going to the bed and to sleep

When she doesn't notice I hide the gun in the bed so it won't be see and like her i sleep thinking in the memories i have what could bring me to someone or shomething where i remember all . I look to sasha who is alredy sleeping , i think i should trust in her but i don't know in who trust now what i lose memories ... I better think that tomorrow .


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is the first chapter after the prologue .

Jonathan Pov

After dreaming i notice what i woke up earlier maybe is a rutine i follow before i lost memories ... After thinking that i see in the bed and check for the gun And the gun was still there , thats good and after seeing that i look around to know if in this room is hidden something or at least remember this place with details and i notice what Sasha was still asleep and i go to to the kitchen even not knowing where is it but i explore and after i found it .

When i go to the kitchen i made the breakfast to Sasha and I because this was a way to me to show gratitude to her for leting me sleep in her house . After finish making the food i bring it to the dinning hall and start cleaning all the house .

While i was cleaning i think about the past of myself even if it doesn't bring me to something important it was good to know about my past .

I notice in my memories i made a promise to save something i don't remember what , next i remember a person using a gun it seem like me and i got good aim but now i don't have much ammo like before now i only got a pistol cartridge , after that i remember a bipedal pokemon who seem to be a grass tipe and a pink pokemon what i don't recognize neither , we are debating something , i barely remember what we say but it seem like is something about to freeze . I think that is the more important things about me and the pokemon's who i use to trust but i don't know if we will recognice each other and maybe the gun can help us but i wonder how , maybe i need to explore the place where i woke up to find more clues from my past ...

I was interrupted from my thoughts and cleaning when i heard footsteps and it was from Sasha .

"Oh! You are alredy awake! I didn't know you wake up earlier!" She ask exited like always .

"Sorry for not telling you that" I say , but in my defence how i would know that if my memories are almost gone?

"Don't worry! Uh... what that smell?" Sasha ask following the smell it seem like she have good sense of smell and we go to the dinig hall where she see the breakfast ready "Wow! Thanks for making the breakfast Jonathan!" She say moving the tail , maybe i was good cooking in the past or just luck .

"It doesn't a problem it because you let me pass the night here" I tell her the reason why i did that.

"But still i didn't help!" Sasha seem disapointed maybe of me .

"Sorry" I tell her .

"Don't worry i'm the one who should say sorry!" She declared maybe i'm guess i was wrong "Well let's eat!"

"Right , i hope you enjoy your meal" I say but she didn't hear because she was alredy eating the food and just like her i eat my breakfast too .

Some time later

After we eat i ask her "If isn't much problem can stay here for a moment?"

"No problem!" Sasha seem happy to have a roommate .

"I will explore the forest you want to go with me?" I ask her because i don't think i will be able to defend myself and i alredy feeling bad becuase i think i'm using her .

"Yes! But first maybe you should join the school" Sasha say getting me confused .

"I think is a good idea" I declared thinking about how the school can help me to know this world better or that what i think .

"Yei!!! Follow me!" She say grabing me , how being a fennekin she can make me go where she go?

A few time later .

"This is the school!" Sasha say as we enter a building who seem very big , i think this school have a lot of students and by the way what day is today in this world?

"It's big" I say

"That's only the exterior! Tomorrow i give you a tour for the school and maybe the city! But first let's go to the principal office so she will let you join us!" She said exited and i follow her .

After traveling for a time we reach a room what say "Principal office" and we enter in that room .

"Welcome Sasha and your friend too , why are you here? It doesn't is a school day" She say in a kind and cordial way .

"Hello mister i'm Jonathan nice to meet you , i want to join the school and Sasha help me to go here" I say trying to be the polite and don't give me problems my 'first' day in the school , this count as first day?

"Okay just do the next exam and write you information" She say leaving the room with Sasha .

The next hour i complete my information and when i left the pen Simipur and Sasha enter .

"You finish?" Simipur ask me and i nod "Well let's check it and i'll give you an student ID tomorrow" I nod again and left with Sasha to the forest where i woke up .

When we travel the forest she fight with the pokemon and i watch trying to learn how to attack an when i have the confidence to attack we find a horde of ferals pokemon i only manage to attack one and i learn force palm and i carry Sasha with my ¿hands? And run to a place to hide and was the lake where i woke up and we hide for a moment until i didn't heard more noises .

When we stop hiding i search for clues to know more from my past and myself .

"What are you doing Jonathan?" Sasha ask trying to figure out what i was doing .

"I'm searching for clues" I just replied .

"Can i help?!" She ask excited .

"If you want" I let her search too .

The next minutes we search for clues and we find A rock with blood It seem like someone was hit with that and Sasha didn't know it was blood , next i find A bag full of ammo and a knife , after that Sasha found A gold Star-Shaped Necklace what seem so familiar and i don't know why , maybe i used it in my past?

"Why we search for clues?" Sasha ask .

"Because i woke up here amd i don't remember why" i replied , i don't wan't to lie her because i feel like i'm using her .

"Sorry for remember you that" She apologize .

"Don't worry at least i will know how happen" I say her conforting her .

After seaching for more clues we didn't find nothing more .

"I think i know how i end here" I say her .

"How you end here?" Sasha ask .

"It seem like someone try to save me from a fall and was carring a bag but they didn't notice what the bag fall with me and when i was trying to swim i hit my head with a rock making lost almost all my memories and i end unconcius and thats all i now" I tell her but there is more clues i need to find and know how i become pokemon .

"You lost the most of the your memories?!" She ask alarmaded , it seem like i forget to don't tell her that .

"Yes sorry for not telling you before" I apologize .

"Do not worry i will help you the most i can" She say with a tone what reflect determination and worry , i feeling more bad i lie her maybe i shold tell her... Yes i will ...

"I forget to tell you one more thing...I was a human before i woke up yesterday" I declared .

"What?! A human! How is one?! Why did you become one?!..." Sasha ask and ask becoming more exited than she is .

"W-Wait" I stop her from asking " i don't remember how i was and neither how i become a pokemon"

"S-Sorry i was exited" She apologize .

"Don't worry... Don't you mind if i use the necklace?" I say .

"Why would i?" After telling me that i wear the necklace what give me a confortable feeling i don't know why i think is very important but it must be it .

"Let's go to the city" I say giving her a smile .

After traveling from the forest to the city ww go to her house .

"Yai! We are in home!" Sasha say it happy .

"Your home" I remind her .

"But we are living together so it's our home!" She declared exited .

"Yes i think you are right" I stop debating .

"I'm hungry" She say .

"If you want i can cook"

"Yes please and can i go to a place meanwhile you cook?" She asked .

"You chose but i will cook" I say .

"Okay i see you later" Sasha say whe she left .

After a time cooking Sasha come back a litle depresed .

"What happen" I ask with worry even if my tone didn't seem like it .

"I can't join the guild" She say depresed .

"I'm sure you will the next time i think" I say .

"Thanks for beliving in me...The next time can you come with me?!" She ask hopeful .

"I think i can" I tell her giving her more hope .

Sasha help me cooking and together we eat and after tha we go to our room to sleep .

"Sasha before you sleep i want to show something you" I say nervously .

"What is?" She said tired .

I search in the bed for the gun and show her .

"What is that?" She ask tired .

"Is a gun , i don't remember why i bring it when i was a human but is dangerous and make the person who is carring the gun more save" I try to explain her but i'm bad explaining things .

"If it dangerous why do you have it?" She ask confused .

"Because i think i use it when i was a human" I declared .

"Well thanks for telling me that good , night Jonathan" She said falling asleep .

"Good night too Sasha" I replied while i left all my things under the bed .

Tomorrow will be a new day .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov

After waking up i decide to do the breakfast and the lunch for Sasha and me because it seem like is an school day because Sasha didn't go to the school these two days and it's seem like the week have 7 days in this world too , so this day is Monday .

When i end making the breakfast i left the food in the dining hall and go where Sasha and I sleep to get an backpack to bring my gun and knife and wear my heart-shaped necklace and go to the dining hall to wait for Sasha and clear my thoughts about my past life .

After a moment Sasha wake up and go to the dining hall where i was and say :

"Good morning Jonathan"

"Good morning too Sasha" I replied .

"Let's eat and go to the school after!" She said exited like always .

I nod and begin to eat like her and after that we go to the school chating about how i will be in my first day and how is the school and it seem like a primary school and Sasha is popular due to her intelligence and kind i learned too what we are in third grade of primary but i'm not sure if the pokemon's have years of age or just live without counting theor ages .

After we enter in the school i go to the principal office and go for my Student ID and my books for my class and next i go to my class where i see Sasha , a Deerling , a Goomy , a Shelmet and a Espurr .

"Hello i'm new student her , nice to meet you all" I said in a cordial way don't wanting to get problems the first day .

"Hi!" "H-Hello" "..." "Nice to meet you too" They said me and some pleople more hapoy than others and the Pancham and Shelmet didn't say anything .

My first day begins today i'm looking foward to this .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm doing copy and paste but at least i know it was and is my work but i'm not sure if that is plagiarism but i think is not .


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter of the story and i think i'm doing it very fast in posting this .

Sasha Pov

When Jonathan enter i can't hide my happines but everyone except Jonathan didn't notice it .

"Hello i'm a new student here , nice to meet you all" He said kindly as always .

"Hi!" "H-Hello" "..." "Nice to meet you too" All my class except Jonathan , Pancham and Shelmet say .

When i was going to say something the teacher Watchog enter and say "Good morning Class today we have a new student here is name is Jonathan treath him well" Watchog say in a kind but rude way at the same time "Sit in the chair next to Sasha" Watchog tell him and Jonathan go where Watchog tell him . We going to sit together ! Yay!

After Jonathan sit in the chair next to me , Watchog begin the class an it's about the type disadvantage and Jonathan seem to know it all and that surprise all in the class , i didn't realize how Jonathan is so smart even without almost all of his memories maybe he is good deducing and that's why he is smart .

When the classes ended for the moment we go to eat luch , i guess i have to thanks Jonathan for make our lunch .

While i search for Jonathan almost didn't notice where he was and maybe He is good hiding but I notice what he was in a shadow of a tree what make him being unseen by the others pokemon but shaking my thoughts i go to sit , chat and eat next to him .

"Hi Sasha" Jonathan said to me what surprise me because he didn't look around at any moment .

"Hi Jonathan!" I said happy , is good he know who i am in all the pokemon .

"Do you wanna eat with me? I don't mind if it's you" He say , that was sweet "Don't get a bad idea of what i said"

"Okay! And i wanted to thanks you for the lunch" I declared meanwhile i sit and begin to eat with him and i thought hear him talk but it may be my imagination .

After we finish eating we chat and he tell me a lot of things and i too , we learned a lot of each other i'm happy he trust in me like i do . It seem like he is a antisocial person but politic , i explain well? Yes i do! Yay! But he don't trust in all the pokemon i think what he only trust in me , that bad! I'm make him trust in another pokemon!

When we were talking in the hall i notice him looking around and talking with me , now i remember i have to have a tour with Jonathan ! When i notice that i grab his paw and tell him what i will give we are going to have a tour and as he was shocked at first but he follow me and i show Jonathan the installations like Audino's infirmary and others like Detention and after we finish the tour we go to the classroom where we chat and wait to the ring to sound an continue our classes .

We see the other students stop chating and going to their respective classroom just like the teachers .

After we wait for a while , Audino enter to the Classroom and begin to talk about medicine and the pokemon body and i see Jonathan taking note of all she say and almost at the same time answering question , Jonathan sure is dedicated to the school , thats very good!

When the School end we go to our house and i wanted to ask Jonathan something .

"Jonathan you want to join with me to the Pokemon Exploration Team? Please?" I plead hoping he say yes .

"Y-Yes i promise you to help you join didn't i?" He tell me and i was so happy what i was jumping everywhere .

"Okay! Follow me!" I grab his paw and go to the guild meanwhile i grab him and my relic , Ohh! I forget to tell him about my relic ! I will tell him after we join the guild!

When we reach the Guild i go to the guild gate and stop from walking and i heard "Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!"

"Who is it?!"

"Is a Fennekin!"

"Fennekin if you have someone with you ask him to go to the gate!" The voices said and tell me .

"Jonathan they are talking about you" I say nerviouly because this will be the day what i will join the guild ! Yay!

"Okay" He say .

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Who is it!"

"Is from a! Riolu?!"

"Don't you know of who is the footprint?!"

"It's rare to see a Riolu in this days!" The voice begin to discuss between them .

"Is this normal?" Jonathan ask me and i don't know .

"I don't know" I replied still shaking from the all emotion i have in this moment .

"Sorry for the trouble , you can come in!" The voice say .

We enter and see a lot of pokemon chatting and doing their things .

"Welcome to the Guild kids ! Now go away we don't want anything!" A chatot say .

"Umm... Chatot i don't think they want us to buy something" An Ampharos say .

"Sorry chief Ampharos!" The Chatot apologize .

"Welcome to the guild kids what do you want?" Ampharos asked ignoring Chatot .

"W-we w-want to j-join the g-guild" I say shaking of the emotion .

"Then follow me " Ampharos say but he collided with everything .

"Ampharos you are going to the bad direction follow me" Chatot say guiding Ampharos to the a room where we see a Wigglytuff .

"Hi what do you want?" The Wigglytuff asked us in a kind way .

"They want to become a Team" Ampharos and Chatot say together .

"Oh! Then i just ask a few questions" Wigglytuff say and we nod "The both are still going to the school?" We nod again and Chatot write it "What is gonna be the name of the team?"

Jonathan and I looked each other and Jonathan say "Can we be Team the wolf's?" And i was confused but i nod "I'll explain you why when we go to our house" I nod .

"We are going to be Team: The Wolf's " Jonathan tell them and Chatot write it .

"Okay! All the things are completed now you are a team in the guild i hope you enjoy it" Wigglytuff tell us and we nod "Have those things in the bag" Wigglytuff say giving us a bag and Jonathan carry it "We will have the 50% of the money gave from the pokemon's and you can search for missions in the connection orb after the school or in weekends"

After telling us that we say thanks and we leave the guild and go to our home .

"Jonathan i have something to tell you" I say looking for my relic and placing it in the floor " That's my relic and is very important to me and i forget to tell you before about my relic" I declared feeling bad for not telling him and not being honest with him .

"Don't worry abour that " He tell me and i was better than before knowing what he forgive me .

"Thanks for forgiving me !" I say happy .

"Don't worry , we better do the food so we can eat" He say kindly .

"You are right let's do it" I say exited .

Then we begin making the dinner together and eat it together in a comfortable silence .

"Want to do something before we go to sleep?" Jonathan asked me .

"We can talk about us" I suggested .

"And where we going to begin?" He ask .

"How about talking about our likes?" I proposed .

"I like the idea" He say .

We beging to chat from our likes and i discover what He like something called Chocolate and he wear the necklace because it make him feel safe in all the situations and we enjoy talking about ourselfs and he seem to trust a lot in me and me i trust him too . But i ask him why he have difernt color of eyes in the eyes .

"I think when i was human i have hazel eyes and the riolu's have the eyes red and i guess the both conbined and now i have a red and hazel eye" He tell me confused .

"Ok and What do you remember? Maybe it can help us to recover your memories!" I said exited .

"Ummm. I remember being a friend of a grass pokemon and a pokemon , shiny? I think that was the word and i fall from a cliff but that is all the things i remember excluding my hobbys and likes" He tell me .

"Maybe we can go to the cliff where you fall and if you recognize them then ask them how you was" I say exited .

"Yes i think that a good idea but how we know they are still in the cliff and how they will recognize me if i'm not a human anymore?" He ask .

"Right , Sorry for not thinking in that" I apologize .

"Don't worry and thanks for the ideas maybe we can go and search for clues in the cliff whem you want" He say wanting my opinion .

"Yes and maybe we can find your friends!" I tell him exited .

"Do you want to know why i call our team The Wolf's?" He ask me and i nod "It's because of my memories i have a like for the wolf's because they were united and always together in all the moments and help each other and other things" He declared but he is happy to talk about that what he don't notice what he say the word "And" a lot of time " We chat tomorrow because we need to sleep , it's getting late" He say with a smile and we go to our room to rest for this day "Good night Sasha"

"Good night Jonathan" I say .

Jonathan is a good person but he have the problem in distrust all the extrangers i whonder why he trust me that much alredy but i'm happy he trust me . Tomorrow will be a new day with him .

Sasha Pov

When i woke up i see Jonathan waiting for me in the dining hall with the breakfast and lunch alredy done , like usual .

"Hi Jonathan how you sleep?!" I say exited by the food .

"I sleep well and you?" He kindly say .

"Me too!" I tell him happy .

After that talk we begind to eat and go to the school and in the way to the school and our classroom we chat about us and Jonathan seem happy but fell silent when there was people nearby giving them a distrust look .

When we reach the classroom the bell rang and all the students go to their respective classes and Audino enter in the classroom and make us do a combination of quimics and after we finish it i notice what Jonathan was doing a lot of another mix of quimics and he hide it in his backpack alongside the one we need to do , i wonder why he need to do that .

After the class end Jonathan and I go to eat our lunch together and asked him:

"Why do you do a lot of mix of quimics?"

"Maybe we will need them in a future , who know?" He say to me .

"Well okay!" I say happy and trusting in him .

When we finish eating we go to our classroom to chat and wait the bell to ring there .

After talking for a while our classmate enter and our teacher a Farfetch'd enter too .

In the class Farfetch't was interrupted almost everytime by all type of things like Pancham and Shelmet talking or Farfetch't telling us a tale and falling asleep .

When the school end Jonathan ask :

"Do you would like to do a mission from the connection orb?" He ask with curiosity .

"Yes!" I say filled with emotion .

Jonathan nod and say " Then you can search the mission while i go for the bag what Wiggituff gave us and other thing , we see in the forest entrance" And i nod and go to the forest entrance while i search in the connection orb for mission .

After search a right mission for beginners i wait for Jonathan who come a few minutes later with all our things .

"You are ready?" He ask and i nod "Then let's go" He say with a smile .

Our first mission together! I can't hide any longer my happines!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i have gramatical error but those are becuase i'm not used to write or talk in English becuase i'm used to talk in Spañish .


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter and i wanted to say what in this fanfiction some words aren't black and they show normal but those word were to help the storie in know some traits of the characters . I don't know how to post them in black color like Fanfiction.net .

Jonathan Pov

This will be our first mission , i hope Sasha is happy as i am .

Sasha explain me what the mission is help a Sylveon who was lost in the forest and is hinding in a cliff . I think the cliff is where i fall and Sasha think that too so we will search there for clues too .

While we travel we fight a lot of Feral pokemon's and I learn power-up punch by hitting with my own paws the ferals pokemon's and all was easy until we see a pack of feral pokemon's and we hide but they will find us if we don't do anything .

"What we gonna do?" Sasha ask and is obvious she is scared

"I'm going to distract them and you keep hiding so they won't notice you" I say with determination and worry for Sasha , it's my fault for go to this mission after all .

"Don't do that" She advice me but it was late i already was distracting them .

I make a lot of noice and they go for me ready to attack and a feral Charmander attack by accident my bag and i didn't notice what it fall and run and i was going to get my gun when i notice where my bag was and it was a few meters far of me and i don't have other choice than defend myself with move's , after fighting for a while but i only manage to hit and knock out a few and try to go for my bag and when i get it i grab my knife and gun to kill them .

I begin to hit them with my knife in their head and i begin to shot and I waste 6 bullets in their heads but the noise i made bring more and more feral pokemon's so i only have the option to use my knife and moves , by deciding that i hide my gun in my bag and , i begin to hit the pokemon's with my knife and moves like force palm letting them in a shock and finish them or other i hit with my power-up punch to increase my damage to knock them out and by doing that i got hurt a lot of time but other battles i kill the pokemon's hitting where they feel more pain or with a charmander for example I quenched their tail and i know all of this because of Audino's Classes but letting that apart i begin to kill all the feral pokemon's one by one but letting me seriusly hurt but i continue fighting .

When i kill them all i search in my bag for a mix of quimic to heal myself and meanwhile i do that i see the scene in front of my eyes and i see a lot of feral pokemon's in the floor diying and screaming from the pain they feel and i cannot care less of them beacause they almost kill me and i notice they left a variety of items like money and fruits what i don't know how they are called and i grab them all and I put them all in my backpack and i clean this disaster grabing more of my mix of quimic to erase this crime scene and the blood , after a while it doesn't see like there was a fight and it don't smell like blood nor organs and next i go to the place where Sasha hide .

I end finding Sasha and she was crying and i ask her "What happen?" In a worry tone .

"Jonathan! You are okay!" She say and run to hug me .

When she hug me i almost fall by the force she have and i hug her back while i comfort her .

"I thought you was hurt and i worry!" Sasha say crying .

"Don't worry i'm fine , i'm here" I say in a kind way to don't worry her .

I wait a time for Sasha to stop crying and huging her .

"Don't do that again please..." She pleaded

"I will try not" I say her but i will do that if i can protect the people or pokemon i care . Is strange i care for her a lot if i barely know her .

"Thanks..." She said trying not cry again

We search the Sylveon and find her but in the way Sasha don't stop huging me .

When we find the Sylveon we investigate the cliff and find something I think was called phone and i put it in my bag so i can check what is but appart of that we didn't find nothing more , after we ended our investigation Sasha an I bring back the Sylveon to the guild in the city and she thanks us giving us $3000 but the guild say we need to give the 50% so we gain $1500 and a extra of $1000 we recolect in the forest we have $2500 i think that will help us .

After that we go to our house and Sasha was still huging me and i feel embarrassed because she as been huging me since we left the forest but she still help me to cook .

"Jonathan... sorry for not help you..." She say and apologize .

"Don't worry i'm fine , don't I? And we get out of the forest without wounds" I say comforting her and make her feel better .

"Thanks.." She said with a small smile but at least a smile .

I smile her and begin to eat with her and after that we go to our room to sleep .

"Good night Sasha" I tell her .

"Good night too...Jonathan" Sasha say with more confidence .

And after that i sleep...but not too long because i feel someone waking me up .

"Sasha what are you doing?" I ask with evident tireness in my voice .

"S-sorry , i can't sleep , can i sleep with you?" She ask timid .

"Y-yes" I tell her with embarrassement because she is asking me that .

"Thanks" After saying that she move her bed close to the mine and sleep alonside me bit that not all " Can you hug me?" She asked innocently and i nod and hug her but at the same she hug me and i was blushing because i think this is the first time i sleep with someone .

After that i sleep with her... Why it feel good sleep with her? Maybe is because is someone i trust even if i'm going to die , yes... i think is that .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bullets left in the current pistol : 11 Ammo: 113

Weapons: Comabat Knife and Glock-17

Jonathan's Moves: Force Palm and Power-Up Punch  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov

When i heard a lot of noise when i hide , i was scared for Jonathan and when he appear I was relieved but i notice what he have wounds and an quimic what make him recover of what i see and maybe he was wounded very bad but he hide it from me to not be more worried than i'm alredy am but i feeling bad for not help him because of my fear... I'll try to be more serius now so i can protect him... After all he save my life in that moment... I need become stronger so i can protect him and he won't be damaged...  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov

The next day i wake up still sleeping with Sasha so i get out of the bed with precaution and later i cook our breakfast and lunch like always but this time i didn't wait in the dining hall but instead i go back to the bed with her and wait until she wake up , after a moment of waiting she wake up and say to me:

"Y-You are awake Jonathan?" And i noded "O-Ok i think we can do the breakfast together"

"I alredy made it and our luch too so don't worry" I say smiling .

"A-Alright" When Sasha say that she grab my paw and lead me to the dining hall where we eat but this time she sit close to me .

When we go to the school i see in her eye proecupation and look around and bring me away from the pokemon and we go to the our classroom in the school but we only talk when when we reach the room and she still seem alarmaded but less than before , i think i gave her a bad time when i didn't come back for minutes when she hide in the forest .

"Sorry for scare you when you where hiding in the forest" I apologize to her .

"D-Don't worry it's okay just don't do that again" She say worried .

"I will try" I say but in truth i will do that again if is needed .

After chating for a while we were interrupted because the bell rang and our classmates and Watchog enter to the class

I pass the entire class writing and asking questions about what Watchog was talking and it was about the pokemon types and their respective likes , with this i mean what the fire types like red gomys , the water type blue gomys and other tipes like others gomys but is strange because i don't like the gomys maybe is because i was a human before i was a Riolu or maybe something more i still don't know .

When the class end i go to the tree where i always sit with Sasha , i think i like sitting nearby the tree because it make me feel relaxed and without worries , i wonder if Sasha feel the same . We eat chat about the mission we can do after the school but Sasha was still worried about me and i hug her and comfort her so she can be less worried about me . When we finish to eat we go to our classroom and in the way to go i discover a door but i will see that later or maybe someone will tell me what is inside , what happen first .

After chating for a while the bell rang again and our classmates and Farfecht'd enter and the class begin . The class was interrupted a lot , i wonder if the classes what Farfecht'd give us are always like that but the more important thing what happen is something Pancham say when Farfecht'd left the classroom because the principal need him in something he didn't tell us .

"Hey!" Pancham say " Do you know something about the door in the hallways?!"

"I think i heard rumors about the school hiding something in there" Shelmet tell him .

"W-Why t-they w-would hide s-something t-there" Goomy said with a timid voice .

"Maybe is a storage room" Deerling say .

"W-What it could be?" Say Sasha trying to hide her fear of the events of yesterday .

"What they could hide there?" Say Espurr and her voice reflect curiosity .

"We won't know until they tell us or we go there , but is very dangerous because they can catch us and if is something important there they can give us a lot of trouble" I tell them what i was thinking and i saw what all begin to think .

"Maybe that what we are going to do" Pancham say " Don't you all have curiosity of what is hinding there" He say trying to convince all of us and it work for a few like Espurr , Shelmet and Deerling "But but you can hide if you want , cowards" He said in a rude way and i see the others change of opinion like Goomy and Sasha "Don't you have curiosity Jonathan? Or you are a coward"

"I have curiosity but like i say before the school can tell us what they have inside or we can get caught and what i think you are trying to do is get all of us to go there in the night or in the weekend because the school isn't in operation" I tell them my deduction and for a moment i see shock in Pancham eyes .

"You are smart and yes that is what i want to do don't you come?" Pancham ask changing the subject .

"I will , don't ask, i have my reasons" I say taking a election , i go because i want to protect Sasha and if i can all of them .

"Right we see this Saturday at night" He say telling us when we was going to meet .

After that event nothing more important happen only what Farfetch't enter and we continue our class and this was interrupted the most of the times . When the school end Sasha and i search for a mission and she asked me :

"Why you agree to go there?" She ask worried and with curiosity .

"Because i want to protect them if something happen and more because i'm worried about your segurity" I declared and she seem shocked but she nod .

We decide to go for a object what a Spoink loose and we go to the forest fo it . In the way i notice Sasha looking around aall the times and grabing my paw , i think she is worried about me . When we find the object we go to the guild and give it to the Spoink and he thanked us andwe gain $1500 more because the guild take the 50% and now we have $4000 and we go to our house where Sasha and I make the food and we eat it .

After that we go to our room and i thoght what Sasha was going to sleep alone but she want to sleep together with me again so i left her sleep with me .

Tomorrow will be a new day i guess .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of the people who is reading this enjoy it .


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , in this chapter and foward there will be more words . Like 3 500 if someone ask but those are numbers i believw becuase all of them can past that number or other don't becuase they need 1 word more .

Sasha Pov

This day i wake up earlier wanting to help this time Jonathan and by doing that he say what i should sleep and he can do the food by his own but i refuse and help him with our breakfast and lunch and at the time I help him i notice what he always use the Star-Shaped Necklace and i notice how important is for Jonathan because when i found it he don't left it and always carry it .

After finish cooking we eat the breakfast and grab our things we go to the school but i look around for dangers and when i find one i go away grabing him with me and when we reach and enter our classroom we chat a while and i think he is trying to not worry me but i can't because i need to be more careful so i can help him but at least i can try to act much less worried so i don't worry him . We was interrupted because the bell rang and our classmates and Audino enter to the class .

Audino teach us about the pokemon body and quimic that affect them and in the class we do a lot of Quimics and Jonathan do again his own mix but i won't ask him why he do it because i know we will need them like him in the forest , i shake my head of that thoughts and begin to make my job . In a part of the class Audino was called and i see Jonathan thinking but why was call Audino? . When the class end we go to the tree were we sit and eat our luch and i chat with him acting less worried because i don't want to worry him .

When we finish our food we go to our classroom and i ask Jonathan .

"Jonathan I have a question , what door Pancham talk?"

"Is the one over there" He pointed and i see the door .

"Thanks!" I said exited , i'm think i hide well my emotions .

Jonathan just nod and gave me a look but i don't know why . We talk and go to our classroom where we wait until the bell rang and we see our classmates and Farfecht'd enter . The class was interrupted almost all the time but like the last class Farfecht'd was called too and the others took that oportunity to begin to chat except Jonathan , Espurr and I . The class end and Jonathan and i begin to chat but Jonathan seem to be thinking and i ask .

"Whats the problem Jonathan?"

"Don't you think is strange what the teacher were called at the same time and two times?" He ask me .

"The teacher's wasn't called the same time" I say confused .

"Yes they were i heard footstep but in the mirror i see just teacher's not student" He declared , now i think about it is strange .

"Yes i think is strange but why?" I tell Jonathan but he was thinking in something

"Sorry , i just hear something" He say and i give him a confused look " I hear what the forest have much less feral pokemon and they see blood in one tree but no in the floor" He tell me what he hear.

"What is blood?" I gave him a curius look and he seem to regret to say that word , but what is blood? In the school they don't say us what is .

"N-Nothing" He tell me nervously .

"Ok then let's go home , oh wait we are alredy here" I say looking to our house , i think we talk for a lot of time and we didn't notice we go to our house .

Jonathan asked me to search a mission in the connection orb and i do that and i tell him the details when he go to the forest with me and all our objects . The mission is about rescue a Pikachu and a Pichu will go with us becuse the Pichu say what they are brothers .

After finish the mission we gain $2000 because the guild have the 50% and now we have $6000 but Jonathan asked me something :

"Can we do a Laboratory in you house i mean if you don't mind of course" And i was confused " I think i can do a mix of quimic's what can heal the pokemon's and us" He explain ime and i nod .

"Okay! But it will take a few hours and $2000" I tell him and we go to the shop but Jonathan didn't know where it was so i guide him but next to that we go again to our home and prepare the laboratory in a room without nothing and Jonathan seem happy . And now we have $4000 .

"Thanks for doing that for me" He tell me with a smile " I think i can do a lot for the pokemon's and ourselfs" He say " But first we do our dinner" He remember me and we did and eat our dinner in a peaceful silence after that we go to our room to sleep and i still want to sleep with him because i like sleep with him and when we go to our bed i hug him .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov

The next day i wake up earlier like yesterday so i can help Jonathan and he was still surprised but much less than yesterday maybe because he think that this will become something of every day and later of that we do our breakfast and eat it and we go to the school and chat but i still was giving a look for danger but this time i was't to worried . After we go to our class and wait until the bell to sound and next to that our classmates and Watchog enter .

In the class we learned about The Looplet and the Emeras because we can find them in the mystery dungeons but at the same time Jonathan was writing about that . Other thing what happen in the class was what Watchog was called . Later than those thing nothing important happen and the class ended .

When Jonathan and I go to eat our classmates follow us and tell us :

"Remember what tomorrow we ned to find in the school at night" Pancham say .

"H-How W-w g-going to e-enter?" Goomy say .

"That is why everyone is here" Pancham tell us "We are going to plan how we gonna enter and exit the school"

"Maybe we can climb the fence" Espurr proposed .

"I can't climb" Deerling refuse the idea .

"Maybe we can pick the lock" Shelmet proposed .

"I don't thing someone have the knowledge to do that" Espurr rejected .

"Jonathan and Sasha didn't propose nor reject anything" Pancham tell them

"You neither" Jonathan defend us " But i was thinking about dig a opening and a exit , but first someone know the move dig or know how to dig?" Jonathan proposed us and ask us and we say no "Wait , i think i know how to enter . I have a Laboratory and i can do a acid to break the lock but the problem is what someone have to pay another lock so it won't arouse suspicion" Jonathan proposed us and we agree .

"Then we need to choose who will buy the lock" Espurr say .

"I can buy it" Shelmet tell us "I hace enought money to buy it"

"Then everything what we have to do is wait until i do the acid and come in the night tomorrow so i can break the lock and we explore the door and we get out and Shelmet put another lock " Jonathan resume us the plan "But we have a problem"

"What problem" I ask .

"How we going to give the key to Simipur?" Jonathan tell us .

Everyone look each other and Espurr talk " I have telequinesis so i can grab the key and go where Simipur live and give her the key with my move so it won't arouse supicion"

"Then we all have the plan in our mind" Jonathan ask and we nod "Right , then i going to eat with Sasha , we see in the classroom " Jonathan say and i follow him .

When we go to the tree i tell him "Wow! You are smart Jonathan!" And i think i saw him blushing a little .

"I-It was nothing" He say and we begin to eat our lunch and chat until we finish our food and we go to our classroom and wait until the bell soun . Later we see our classmates and Farfecht'd enter .

In the class Farfecht was interrupted a lot of time and in one moment he was called Pacham tell us:

"Remember what tomorrow is the day" And we nod " But i have a question why the two" He said pointing us "Why you don't eat with the rest of us , i can undertand the new one but why not Sasha because she use to eat and chat with the rest of us" Pancham say to me and Jonathan .

"Why do you want us to eat at the same place" Jonathan asked him "I don't see a reason what you are angry with Sasha" He say defending me .

"I'm not angry i'm just asking" Pancham tell him with angry .

"You are , but you didn't tell us" Jonathan say it calmed .

"Is because she was with us more time than you" Pancham said losing the composture . I see what Jonathan know how to get his answers without violence .

"And the matter?" Jonathan tell him .

"Agh!" Pancham say going to hut Jonathan but he only dodge it .

"Do you want to drag attention from the other classroom and maybe the teacher's?" Jonathan asked him only to calm Pancham .

"Sorry" He said apologizing but still angry .

And after that Farfecht'd enter and continue the Class .

When the class end Jonathan and I go to our house and I thanked him .

"Thanks for defending me"

"Don't worry i will help you when you need it" Jonathan tell me giving me a smile , now i think he only smile to me and how he get his answers?

"But how do you get your answers of Pancham?" I ask him .

"I only argue against him and when i see a contradiction i say it" He explain but how he learn gow to do that?

"Wow!" I said exited and smiling him .

We go to our house and go for a mission and that mission was found something for a Nuzleaf but in the way Jonathan find something in the way .

"Oh! What is that" Jonathan said to me " I think Is a supressor for a gun" He said grabing his "gun" or that object he called " Well now i have a Supressed Glock-17" He tell me mixing his "Gun" ant the "Supressor" making that .

"What it do?" I ask him .

"It make the gun to... not make noise" Jonathan try to find a way to explain me .

"Then let's go" I say grabing his paw .

After that we found the object what Nuzleaf wanted and we earn $1000 and we gain $1500 from the floor and now we have $5500 but when we was in the guild Ampharos ask us something .

"Great Job Sasha and Jonathan for the job the two do in the week but we have a mission for you you will accept it?"

"Yes sir what is it?" Jonathan answer him .

"Can you search in a lake? We suspect what something is there" Ampharos tell us why .

"Yes sir!" I say that full of exitement because this will be our first exploration together!

"Jeje i like your emotion but it will be tomorrow and thanks for accept it but be careful we have a report what it say what a two or three packs of feral pokemon's dissapear without motive and we suspect what is a new criminal pokemon because we find a body of a Squirtle in the water with much blood" Ampharos warned us .

"What is blood?" I ask him .

"F-forget what i say" Ampharos tell me .

When we get out from the guild we go to our house and Jonathan and I cook the dinner and later we eat our dinner together and we go to our room to sleep and like yesterday i wanted to sleep with Jonathan and he left me sleep with him again but i think i saw him blushing but i don't know why .

Tomorrow will be a new day with Jonathan and we going to do a lot too . I'm happy we are friends and roommates .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov

Today is Saturday and we have to go to the lake and next to the school in the night and Sasha will be with me , i think i will like this day .

I woke up next to Sasha and i was blushing a lot , i don't know why i blush with her . While i was thinking Sasha wake up and say

"Good morning Jonathan!" She tell me exited and huging my chest .

"G-Good morning Sasha" I tell her blushing and huging her back .

"Let's do the breakfast!" She say grabing my paw and going to the kitchen where we cook our breakfast and we go to the dining hall to eat it and next i prepared all the thing in our bag so whe can be get our things like ny gun in moments of danger .

Next we go to the forest lake where we find $500 and now we have $6000 like the last time before we do our laboratory and we go to a cliff and a waterfall but i have a feeling what something is behind the waterfall but it can be dangerous because the water fall with much force maybe if i throw a rock...

After think that i explain my idea to Sasha and she agree because it will be more save than jumping and we grab a big rock and throw it to the waterfall and we see something behind it so we are sure now what something is there and we jump and while we jump Sasha have fear to jump so i catch her and carry her and i was hurt when we get to the other side Sasha was worried because it but i only calm her because it wasn't her fault and we go inside the Mystery Dungeon to exploee like Ampharos tell us to do and we find a lot of money and now we have $7500 and find ammo for my gun too and now i have 188 ammo but ignoring that we go to the end of the cave and we find a big gem and push it but after doing that the water drag us to the lake where i woke up and we go to the guild to tell this to the Chief's

When we go to the guild we tell Ampharos what we dicover and he thanks us giving us $2500 and now we have $10000 I think we gained a lot today but next to that Sasha and I go to our Laboratory in our house because i need to do a acid so i do and Sasha want to do a potion to heal the people because Audino teach her how to do it and we do our respective thing in the Laboratory having now the acid and potions it will help us when we enter the school at the night and whe we finish doing our respective things we go to do the dinner and we eat it and later we go to buy a thing to the house like more food and more quimics the kitchen and Laboratory and we spend $1000 and now we have $9000 and after that we rest and chat so we will be okay and we won't be tired when we go to the School and while i was chatting with her i remember i didn't check what the phone was and so Sasha and i check what it was and we see it was something important to me when i was Human because it bring me memories of how i was and how i used it .

When the night reach , we grab our bags and go to the School where we see Espurr , Deerling , Goomy , Shelmet ,and Pacham there and Pancham say :

"The both come i see , well i hope you bring the Acid" He say "Or you don't know how to do one?"

I ignore him and break the lock with the acid and say "We can enter now , but be careful all of you and don't make much noise" I warned them .

After that we go to the door and open it because it was unlocked and we enter inside where we see it was a Mystery Dungeon and at the same time the storage room but ignoring the storage we go inside the Mystery Dungeon to explore it and we find feral pokemon really hard because they were more stroger than the most of us so i don't have more option than use my supressed gun and hit one by one in the head using 11 bullets and reload my gun so i have now 177 bullets left and like no one see i don't have to worry and i spray them with other mix of quimic what make them dissapear without letting sign of they was there and I kept my gun in my backpack and later we all go more and more deeper in the Dungeon and when we reach the end...

"Why you are here" A voice tell us with a grave voice "It's my kingdom and i won't let anyone get out and enter without my permission"

"S-Sorry w-w-we c-can g-get o-out" Goomy ask with fear .

"Now you will pay the consequences" The voice say revealing a Giratina .

After the voice tell us that we begin to fight but for a unknow reason i cannot find my gun nor my knife and i only have the choice to fight with my moves and i begin with power-up punch doing that until my attack was maxed but in the time I do that Giratina attack me and i dodge it but one time it hit me and later i do force palm and I paralyze him and the others help me too but Sasha more because she was worry about me and my wound and after a hard fight we defeat it .

"No i won't be defeated" Giratina say .

"Solosis stop" A voice said and we turn to look and we see a lot of litwick's .

"O-okay" The Giratina called Solosis become his true form . "Sorry for scaring you all"

"I guess you have a reason" I said and the other gave me a look what reflect impression .

"Y-yes i do this because the litwick's need the fear to live and if they don't have enough fear to eat the become weakier and weakier" Solosis explain the cause of his actions .

"Don't worry i forgive you but i can't talk for all of us" I say forgiving him .

"I forgive him , he only try to help the litwick's" Sasha forgive him too .

"I-I forgive him" Goomy said with fear .

"Me too" Deerling said .

"I think all of us forgive you , even Pancham and Shelmet what are shaking" Espurr tell us and we see them and i laught a bit . Later we get out from there telling them to do good thing for the pokemon's they scare . Shelmet , who was still shaking , put the new lock and Espurr grab the key to give it to the Pricipal without being noticed .

When we get out we Sasha ask me "Do you trust the entire class?" Sasha look at me with a smile .

"I trust the most of them but not all" I said to her with a smile and i saw Sasha becoming more happy than she is , i like when she is happy .

After that talk we go to our room in our house and go to the bed .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No One Pov

"Oh! I forget telling you something" Sasha tell to Jonathan .

"What is?" He ask .

"Do you know what is the Time Gears?" Sasha ask and Jonathan shake his head saying no "Well the time Geasr are very important they make the time"

"What that?" A voice say .

"And if they are gone it's unknow what is going to happen but we know what it will happen something bad"  
———————————————————————————————  
"The time gear! I finally found it" Said the Voice grabing the time gear and runing away from the forest .  
———————————————————————————————  
"Or that what the School teach us and no one ever found one and it's very dangerous"

"Thanks for telling me that" Jonathan tell to Sasha .

"Don't worry" She say exited .

"But i think when i was human something important ia need to do with those but i don't know , but at least we know something don't we Sasha?" Jonathan said to Sasha .

"Maybe you was their Guardian!" Sasha said exited .

"I don't know but we need to sleep , Good Night Sasha" He tell her .

"Good night too Jonathan" Sasha say .

After that the both fall asleep .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i do a reference of Danganronpa .


	6. Chapter 5

Sasha Pov

When i wake up next to Jonathan i have a feeling to do something with his lips but i don't know what . Maybe is my imagination . But ignoring that i help him making the breakfast and we go to a mission of help a Bayleef to find a door in a Mystery Dungeon and we do that and She thanked us giving us $1500 and more the $1000 We find in the Dungeon we have $11500 but when we was going to left the guild Ampharos and Chatot call all the Explration Team's and tell us something .

"Hello and sorry for calling all here but we have a important announcement to do" Ampharos say

"We recieve information what say what in the Treeshourd Forest the time stop" Chatot continue .

"Why it would stop! "How happen?!" "What we do!" A lot of voices tell those things one by one until the Guild make a lot of noise and it we cannot heard nothing more than noise .

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN" Chatot and Ampharos scream making everyone stop talking and screaming .

"We know all of you have a lot of question but all calm down we are going to try to answer them" Ampharos tell us .

"Why it happen?" A Bidoof ask .

"We suspect there was a Time Gear and it was stealed" Chatot tell him .

"What is a Time Gear?" A Sunflora ask .

"The Time Gear is something what make the time pass in the zone where it is" Jonathan explain it .

"And if someone steal it the time stop" I continued .

"Like Jonathan and Sasha explain those are the time gears" Ampharos said praising us .

"That's all we wanted to say now you can go to do your daily routines" Chatot say .

After that we leave the Guild and talk a bit .

"That is surprising don't is?" I say worried .

"Yes it it , but what if go to that place and search for clues of what happen" Jonathan proposed me .

"I think we can go and search for it" I agree with him and we go to Treeshourd Forest for clues and in the way we find $1500 and now we have $13000 but the most important thing what happen is when we reach the end of the forest we see a place with a form of a Gear and we begind to search and Jonathan find almost all of the clues . And he find something he call pistol light and a extended maganize for his "gun" what make him see in the dark and more things he say .

We see a lot of things like footprint , and like the time stoped we see the grass was going to the north and a photo what cannot be seen very well . Jonathan say what it seem like the pokemon was doing this was a Grovyle who stealt the time gear and it was careless letting a lot of Footsprint and the grass look like he go to the north but he drop things in the floor by accident being these the ones Jonathan add to his gun .

When we discovered that Jonathan asked me to keep in secret the the identity of the one who rob the Time Gear because he isn't sure if the footprint is from a Grovyle and maybe is from other pokemon and i agree , later we go to the guild and tell them what we found saying the next .

"Chief Ampharos we have information about how the time stop in Treeshourd Forest" Jonathan say.

"Yes and what is it?" Ampharos ask .

"We find what the one who rob the Time Gear go to the North because they were footprints and the grass going to the same direction" I say .

"And from who was the footprint" Ampharos ask .

"We don't are sure sir but we suspect is from a Grovyle but please don't say that until we are 100% sure what is from a Grovyle" Jonathan tell him .

"Then i'm not going to tell that and thank for the information i'm going to tell the Agent Magnezone about this , have a good afternoon" Ampharos said while he leave .

After that we go to our house and make the dinner together and chat then we eat our food and go to the bed where i hug him in the chest and he hug me back and we sleep like that in the night . Why i'm blushing?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------‐-----------------------  
Jonathan Pov

When i wake up i notice i was huging Sasha and she was too but i don't mind because is we sleep together almost the half of the time i was there so i get used to . After thinking that Sasha wake up and we go to the kitchen to make our lunch and breakfast and we go to the dining hall where we eat our breakfast and later we go to the school and in the way we chat and i think is good idea about my memories i recover but i'll do that in the recess if no one interrupt us .

When we reach our classroom and our classmates enter we didn't see our teachers enter and Simiour told us what we won't have this class and we begin to talk .

"Why the teachers didn't come today?" Sasha ask .

"Maybe they are bussy?" Shelmet proposed .

"I think they are in their house" Pancham say .

"Maybe they are in discussing something?" Deerling proposed .

"I-I dont k-know" Goomy said .

"You think they discover us?" Espurr ask .

"By how Simipur talk i think is something bad and/or big" I declared because Simipur seem to be worry and knowing her carefree personality is something really big and/or bad .

"I think you are right" Sasha agree with me .

"Yes Jonathan can be right" Espurr agree with me too .

"Maybe he is stressed and think in that" Shelmet said trying to convince the others .

"..." Goomy was looking to Shemet and I not knowing who to agree .

"Yes i think he is stressed too" Pancham agree with Shelmet .

"I don't know" Deerling said looking to the mirror .

"Hey now i think Jonathan you didn't tell us where you come from" Pancham said and after that everyone look me "From where you are?" He ask me .

"Why i would say it" I refuse to tell them becuse i don't know and i don't trust them excluding Sasha ...

"D-Don't you trust us?" Goomy say looking hurted .

"Not all" I said gaving a fast look to Pancham and Shelmet and the only one who noticed it was Sasha and Deerling i think .

"Then you will tell us if we do something?" Pancham ask and i say no "That is a shame because Sasha won't know from where you are"

"But i alredy know where Jonathan is from" Sasha said it confused and the class except me looked at her confused " Jonathan told me"

"Then you will tell us don't" Pancham try to convince her "We all are classmates before you meet Jonathan don't we? Then you trust us to tell us" He said and i look to Sash and was going to say "no" until she think for a moment and look a me and i try to say "no" but Pancham talk "Why you look to him?" After saying that she was confused of what to do . I think she need to said them but i don't know how it will affect her .  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------‐------------------  
Sasha Pov

What i do? If i don't tell them i will break their trust to me but if i do i will break my trust with Jonatham . What i do? I... don't know what to do ... maybe we can talk this ...

"C-can we t-talk about something else?" I ask but all except Jonathan say no . I see to Jonathan and i think he was thinking about the same things what i do and nod a little making it unseen by the others "W-Well Jonathan..." While is was silent Jonathan talk :

"Pancham you want to know from where i am that much? Until the point to force someone?" Jonathan say and i see Pancham look away " Well if that what you want... I was a human" Jonathan Revealed his secret and i see all the class look at him in shock .

"The human's don't exist Jonathan then you lie us" Pancham say and all the class except me believe in pancham "You are a liar don't you?"

"Everyone want to believe what they want , is not my fault if someone distrust of what i say" Jonathan defend himself but didn't act furius of someone calling him a liar . I admire him .

"What you mean?" Shelmet ask .

"Let it to your imagination" Jonathan only tell him that .

After that the class fall in silent and nobody talk after that until the class ended and we go to eat our lunch . I go with Jonathan where i tell him .

"Sorry for not defend you" I apologize with him .

"Don't worry , i'm not mad with you" Jonathan said with a tear .

"A-are you crying?" I ask worried .

"S-sorry , is hard to have to act like i am" Jonathan say with more tears "It hurt me they call me liar but i'm happy they don't force you to talk" He declared . I think he act defiant but he worry about the other's more than i can imagine . I hug him and he begin to cry but not much because he recover his composture "Thanks , for that i need it" Jonathan say with a smile and a small blush "I hope you are okay" He wish i was okay . He worry more for me than himself .

"I'm okay" I tell to Jonathan . I need to become stronger if this is the real Jonathan because he need more help than he let see .

"I'm happy that you are okay Sasha" Jonathan tell me with a smile and i don't see more tears , i think he put his mask again "Oh.. I forgot to tell you something" He say "I think when i was human i was close to a Grovyle and other Pokemom , because they were my only friends but i don't know why maybe is like i am now?" Jonathan tell me more about the things he begin to remember .

After that we eat our lunch in a peaceful silence and we go to our classroom and talk when we go there . When the bell rang we stop talking and our classmates and Audino enter to the room .

Audino explain us a things like something she call Mates and all pokemon have that , and she say what the "Mates" are very inportant for all pokemon's because they past the life together . And with that explanation i understand what is a "Mate" but not how the pokemon's get it so i ask it and Audino say is get when you love someone and you trust them your life and He/She too . When Audino talk about this i notice Jonathan blush and look embarrassed but writing about that .

When the class end Jonathan and I go to our house and we search another mission and it say to rescue a Eevee from a Pokemon pack and we did that but Jonathan was injured because a pokemon almost attack me but he push me away from the way getting really hurt and after that we rescue the Eevee and She wanted us to be her friend and we do it and excluding that the Eevee gave us $1500 for rescue her and now we have $14500 and i grab the paw of Jonathan and go to our house where i heal him with the potions i made and he thanks me . After that we go to the kitchen to make our dinner and eat it in the dining hall where we talk a bit and we gobto our room to sleep .

"Good night Sasha" Jonathan say to me .

"Good night too Jonathan" I tell him .

After that i rest my head in his chest and we hug each other. Is good to know the real Jonathan because is a sign what he trust me and i think he only trust in me because the incident what Pancham made . I don't think i can see our class like i use to .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

When i wake up i see Sasha a close to me and i wake her up gently and we go to do the breakfast and lunch for the two of us so we eat the breakfast and we go to the school and i notice what Sasha has been more close to me than anyone else of that what i remember and know after thinking that we go to our classroom where we chat and wait to the bell to sound and when it do it our classmates and Watchog enter to the class and we begin our class where Watchog teach us about the Pokemon history and i see the class falling asleep but not me because i need the information and maybe it can be of help and i learned what The Time Gears are protected or that what the people from old time say in generation to generation . But something about the Time Gears tell me what i need to do something bad but i don't know what , i don't like that feeling but it feel necessary too . Maybe is my imagination .

After the class end i need to wake up Sasha and i left the others wake up by themself but what surprise me is what Sasha did the same but later we go to eat our lunch where we always eat and talk for a moment .

"Do you think they will believe in you one time?" Sasha ask me .

"I don't know but i know you trust me" I said giving her a smile and i saw for what she blush .

"You will always have my trust" Sasha say . It was a emotive moment for us "After we eat can i sleep for a moment? You will wake me up right?" She ask and i nod . When i nod she close her eyes and sleep , maybe the class of Watchog was boring for all? But i shake my thoughts and watch Sasha , She seem cute sleeping and i think i like her more than a friend but i don't know because i have the same age than her but know more than her . I think that but i better not think that . After that i wait a moment until i try to wake up Sasha "Five minutes more..." She say sleeping and i laught and wake her up "Sorry for sleeping" She said and we go to our classroom where the bell rang and we see our wake up and Farfecht'd enter .

The class was interrupted a lot of times but was a good class or that is what i think . When the class end Sasha and i do another mission where we talk with a few pokemon's and we become friends with them and they give us $750 and now we have $15250 and when we was going to get out from the guild where Chatot told us what they will do a expedition what only will have the best of the best in the meex week but Ampharos tell us what everyone who is a real member of the guild will go and i need to calm Sasha because she was very exited .

When we go to our house we cook the dinner and we go to the dining hall and we talk about the exploration and she was exited and i too but not like her . After that we go to our room to sleep in our bed and she rest her head in my chest and I stroked her ear and i think she moan and when she do it she cover her mouth with a big blush in her face and say :

"S-Sorry i'm sensible in my ear's" Sasha said it with a big blush in her face .

"D-Don't worry , and sorry fo doing that" I apologize .

"C-Can we sleep now?" Sasha ask and i nod .

After that we sleep with a blush in our faces and more Sasha but she rest her head in my chest more firmly and i hug her back .  
\-----‐----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

After i sleep with Sasha we do the breakfast and the lunch . After eating our breakfast we go to the principal office in the school because we need to talk them from the Expedition .

"Mister can we enter" I ask as i open the door .

"Yes enter" She said and we enter to the office "What do you want Sasha and Jonathan?" Simipur asked us kindly .

"We want permission to go on an expedition" Sasha ask exited .

"Oh... Is the one what everyone of the guild is talking?" Simipur ask and we nod " Then you can but when is it?" She ask .

"Is the next week but we wanted the permission so we can go without getting punished" I said kindly .

"Then you can go the next week but be careful" Simipur warned us .

"T-thanks" Sasha said very exited .

After that we go to the classroom and almost at the same time the bell rang and we see our classmates and Audino enter . In the class Audino talked about the reproduction of the Pokemon's and making the class to blush and Audino talk about Pokemon egg's and how they are get . I think those who was innocent until now they won't be now . When the class ended Sasha and i go to eat and i saw Sasha blushing .

"Umm..." Sasha was embarrassed .

"I didn't expect the class go like that" I said feeling the same what Sasha feel .

"Me neither" Sasha say .

"Well let's eat" I said blushing .

When we finish to eat we go to the classroom and wait to the bell to sound and when it do it our classmates and Watchog enter . In the class Chatot bring us to a Mystery dungeon where we need to find a flag and Watchog say what we need to do the teams and those was :

Shelmet , Pancham , Deerling and Goomy .

Sasha , Espurr and me .

Then we go to the flags one by one and we was the first team to come with the flag and the other team come but without Goomy and i begin to search him first than the rest of them . After i while of search i find him hiding in a bush and i know where he hide because he left a lot of slime . I think Goomy trust in me now but not much like he do with Deerling .

When the class end , Sasha and I go to do a mission where we need to catch a Drowzee and we catch him and the Agent Magnezone gave us $1750 and now we have $17000 but i ask to Sasha to buy materials to make a trainig zone and she doubt and ask why we would need that and i explain her i want to teach her something and she agree after i tell her that and the materials cost us $1500 and now we have $15500 .

When we made the training room I grab my gun and teach Sasha how to use it even if she say it could be dangerous but i explain her why i do it :

"Why we need to train with this?" Sasha ask me .

"Because is necessary to protect yourself" I explain .

"How?" She ask .

"You will see" I tell her giving her a smile .

After that talk i show her how to use my gun and we wasted 17 bullets and now i have 160 bullets And now Sasha know how to use a gun but she don't see why i do this and i explain her what with the gun she can protect herself and others too and when i end her telling this she was determinated to learn more about that .

When we finish training we cook our food and eat it . Later we go to our room to sleep where i talk to Sasha :

"I remember something" I say and Sasha look at me "Why do you think the Time Gear was stolen?" I ask to Sasha .

"Maybe they want to sell it?" Sasha proposed .

"I don't know , but maybe we can search for clues when we know something more" I proposed

"Yes ! Maybe we can do that" Sasha said exited

"Right" When i finish saying that i smile her and I go to the bed to sleep with her and like yesterday she rest her head in my chest .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
? Pov .

I alredy have the One Time Gear and now i am in Lisomestone Cavern where is the next one .

"Why do you do this?" A Ditto ask me .

"I need to and my firend is doing this too" I only say that but while we talk i go and grab the other Time Gear "Sorry fo this but is necessary " And i grab the Ditto and run from the Lisomestone Cavern and when i exit the time in that zone was already gone .

Where are you Jonathan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , in this chapter i wanted to say what Jonathan care and at the same time don't of the opinons of other becuase when he recover is memories he will be someone more , literally .


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullets in the current gun : 31 - Bullets left : 160
> 
> Weapons : Knife and Glock with Supressor , Extended maganize and Flaslight

Sasha Pov .

When i wake up i was in Jonathan's chest and i wake him up to make our breakfast and lunch to go to the school together . After we made the breakfast and lunch we eat our food and go to the classroom in the school were we enter and wait until the bell to sound and when it did our classmates and Farfecht'd enter to the class .

The class was interrupted frequently and all by simple motives like Farfcht'd sleeping while he tell us a tale or others like other students entering by accident becuse it's late to them . But the tale was good because it was from a detective who solve mysteries and make the people feel safe because the detective make the bad pokemon's go to the Jail and I would like to help like they . But while Farfecht tell us the tale i notice Jonathan was the one who enjoy it more and next to him was Espurr and Goomy . When the class end Jonathan and I go to eat in the tree and i ask him .

"Do you enjoy the tale" And he nod "Why?" I give him a smile while i say that .

"Because i think when i was human i like detective's but maybe im wrong and i like something else when i was human" He tell me with a smile "But you like it?" And i nod "Why" He ask me with a smile.

"Yes i like it because if the detective's help the people i want to become one then" I tell to Jonathan what i think and he seem surprised but later he smile .

"I think i can help you" Jonathan said with a smile "But we need to wait until we have a opportunity what can help you to be a detective" I was confused when he finish "I mean what we have a lot of clues to search about my past and that can help you to be a detective ... Well a detective apprendice but something is something i think"

"You are a detective?" I ask him and he shake his head saying no "Then how i can be a detective apprendice without a detective who help me?"

"I'm not a detective but i know how they work so i can help you but maybe if we find one they will help you more than I" He tell me and i nod . Is good what Jonathan help me to archieve my goals .

When we finish to chat we eat our food and go to the classroom and when we go Jonathan tell me more about the detective's and he said what they search for clues and with those they find the answers what was hidden . I don't understand much and he explain me what is when you lost something and you find it knowing how it go there , i think i know how the detective's work now .

When the bell rang we stop talking and our classmates and Watchog enter . The class was about finding thing , like apples or Emeras for example , and show them to Watchog and the one who find more will receive a reward and it was a secret but the entire school and even Simipur go to watch .

The searching was hard because some object were fake and hard to know of they was or not fake but Jonathan was the one who found the most , next i was in second place and Espurr in third place . Everyone except me was surpised what Jonathan found the most of the Objects and some of them say he cheat and he defend arguing against them saying what how he could know what the object where and he said he is just lucky and he have experience searching things and after defending himself no one argue more because Jonathan have a point and they didn't see a contradiction . Watchog , who was still suprised , gave to Jonathan a bag of food for all the month and something what Wachog wasn't sure what was but Jonathan said what the thing Watchog gave him was a "Pockys pack".

When the class end , Jonathan and i go to our house but i help him with the food . When we finish carring the food we search fo a mission and it was to help a a Surkit to get out from a lake and we help the Surkit and they gave us $1500 and now we have $17000 but when we was going to left Chatot call all the guild and tell us .

"Ehem... We have bad new's" Chatot begin " We heard what in the Lisomestone Cavern the time stoped"

"What!" "Again?!" "Why?!" All begin to talk . But i notice Jonathan thinking .

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Chatot scream "We suspect what another Time Gear whas Stolen and we don't know who do it and neither why they do it"

"Whitout more to say everyone can go to your houses" Ampharos tell us .

When we exit i was shaking and Jonathan try to calm me and tell me :

"Don't you think is strange? I mean two times someone rob a Time gear but now i have reasons to think the person is doing that will do it again until they are no more Time Gears " Jonathan declared .

"B-But why" I ask shaking .

"I don't know but tomorrow I going to search for clues , you come with me? Jonathan ask me and i nod "Thanks , now we need to calm and go to our house" After calming me we go to our house and eat our dinner and now we didn't cook because we have food for a 15 days because we are two .

When we finish eating we go to our bed where i rest my head in Jonathan's Chest and he hug me .

Tomorrow we will search for clues and we are going to find the one who is stealing the Time Gears .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

When i wake up i sleep a little more because there is no need to cook our brakfast and lunch because now we have food for 15 days if we count Sasha and I . But when i was going to sleep again Sasha wake up and tell me .

"Why don't we made our breakfast and lunch?"

"Because now we have food for 15 days so we don't have to worry" I explain her .

"Then lets take a bath!" She say exited .

"You can go first if you want" I let her go first but she said .

"Why we don't bath together" She plead .

"Umm..." I was embarrased when she said that "It's complicated..." I said blushing .

"Okay then i will make you bath with me" She said as she drag me to the bath .

"W-Wait" I try to stop her but i can't then she drag me to the bath where she prepared the water who was hot because she was a fire type and need the water be hot so she won't have problem to bath but i don't know if in my past life i was use to take hot bath's but i don't have time to think because Sasha enter to the bath .

"You won't enter?" She ask me .

"Y-Yes" And i enter to the bath with her while i blush . Why i enter?

When i enter Sasha hug me "Thank for taking a bath with me" And i nod when she said that "Can i help you to wash?" She ask me .

"N-No thanks , i can wash you if you want" After saying that Sasha nod and i begin to wash her and she was enjoying it and i finish she help me to wash me even after i say "No" but she insist and i cannot say "No" again because she would continue to insist . After we finish taking a bath together i left with a blush i my face .

"Why are you blushing?" Sasha ask and I couldn't say a word because it was so embarrassing "Why?" She said now more close to my face "Please answer me" She said and now our noses touch each other and we feel our breaths close and she was blushing now .

"I-I-I" I was unable to say something now because i was embarrassed .

Sasha begin to laught nerviously a little and she almost close our lips in a kiss but she didn't stop teasing me and say " Tee hee , can we kiss?" She tease me and i was unable to say something . And Sasha kiss me in the lips "Now we are a mates don't we?" And i nod .

After that moment we eat our breakfast together but Sasha was very close to me . Later we go to the classroom in the School where the bell rang and our Classmates and Audino enter in the Classroom .

The class was about the blood and corposes and almost everyone was scared except me and Espurr . I need to calm Sasha because she was Shaking and crying . When the class ended Sasha and i go to the tree where we eat and i calm her and we eat our lunch and i grab the pocky pack to eat one but Sasha ask me :

"Can i have one?" And i nod while i put the Pocky in my mouth but i didn't expect she kiss me to share the pocky .

"Is good the pocky" She said and i blush .

"Why do you act like that today?" I ask her while i was still blushing .

"I think i notice what i love you when i blush a lot of times and you don't notice" Sasha say .

After that we go to the classroom and our classmates and Farfecht'd enter . The class was very good if you ignore what it was interrupted frequentily because Farfecht't give us book's to read and i chose one of a detective and read it with Sasha because she want to become one and i think she know now what the detectives do and how they do . We talk about the detectives and she enjoy talking about thay and I too . When the class ended everyone was happy not because the class ended but they like the book's .

"Sasha we go to the Lisomestone Cavern ?" I ask and she nod . In the way to the cavern we find $1500 and now we have $18500 and when we reach the end of the cavern Sasha ask me:

"What we have to search?"

"We need to find everything what help us to find the culprit" I explain her and she nod .

We search for a while and we find A Glock with a supressor and i gave it to Sasha so she will be more save , next we find footprints but it confuse where they go because there are a lot of footprints , later we discover a place where the Time Gear was . We think what our culprit left those things behind but we don't know why . In the way back we find more clues like more footprints of a Grovyle and a photo of the Grovyle , a Celebi and someone more but its unrecognizable because is marked with a red all the body , next we find another picture of a Grovyle , a Celebi and a friend fighting against a Dusknoir and Sableye's and again the other Pokemon or Person is unrecognizable but this time i grab that photo .

Sasha and I think what the culprit is working with two friends what can be the ones who give the information because there is only footprints of a Grovyle . Later we talk to Ampharos to tell him what we found and he alert to the Agent Magnezone and the Agent Magnezone send Pelipper's to send photos of the Grovyle and Ampharos praise us for searching that and tell us what the expedition is tomorrow . Why i have a bad and good feeling about Grovyle , maybe they are doing that for a reason .

After doing that we go to our house and i praise Sasha for her job and i tell her what she is will be good being a detective and she blushed .

We eat our food and go to the bed to sleep and Sasha ask me :

"You think i'm going to be a good detective? "

"Yes , you will be a very good one , and i alredy tell you didn' i?" I said smiling and she blush again .

"T-Thanks," She said with a big blush in her face .

When we finish talking we go to our bed where Sasha rest her head in my chest and i hug her but this time was diferent because we aren't friend anymore but instead a couple or "Mates" like everyone call it here .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No One Pov .

A Grovyle was sitting watching a photo and close to him was a Katana and a Ak-47 .

"Where are you?" The Grovyle ask "I hope you find the clues i left so we can find us again" After he said that he left the photo in his bag "Ha ha... You said what this could happen and i refuse it..." He tell to himself "Well there no need to be sad , you said we would find us even if you die and you always keep your promise so i will believe in you"

In the moment he said that a Pelipper fly over him an a picture fall close to him but the picrure was of a Grovyle and below say "Wanted" .

"It seem what the clues where found by the wrong pokemon" He said as he leave the place where he was and grab his weapons .  
\-----------‐----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov .

I wake up in Jonathan's chest and i wake him up and kiss him , and he blush after i do that , he is timid and i said it when i meet him , later i do that we go to prepare us to go to the Expedition . When we end the preparation's we go to the guild .

"Is good what everyone is here , now i will mention those who will go to the expedition" Chatot said "The ones who will go are : Jonathan , Sasha , Ampharos , Wigglittuf , Bidoof , Sunflora , Mawile , Dedenne , Buizel , Archen , Jirachi , Chimeco , Loudred , Diglett , Dugtrio , Corphish , Swirlix and I"

Everyone who was tell cried of happiness and those who not give them a smile .

"Everyone can go in groups of two or more pokemon's but tell us who will go in the team and be careful" Ampharos tell us " We all going to meet in Foggy Forest "

Everyone except Jonathan and i begin to search for someone to team . Meanwhile Jonathan and I go to tell Ampharos what we are going to be together as a team .

"Sir can Sasha and i go together?" Jonathan ask .

"Yes but why only the two?" He agree but asked us why we want to go alone .

"Sorry if is a problem but we want to go alone because we don't know anyone from here and we feel more comfortable going alone in each other company without strangers" Jonathan said politically but he said a Lie but the truth at the same time .

"Right , you are very smart for a kid" Ampharos praise him and leave us alone .

"How you do that?" I ask him .

"It's simple but hard at the same time" Jonathan say "How i explain it?..." I heard him murmur "Well what i do is search for a cause and take all the confidence i have to tell them what i think but the hard part is have the right composture or that is how i do it" He explain me .

After that talk we go to the forest to take a way to the Fogbound Lake and in the way we found $1500 and now we have $20000 . In the way we fight agains't a lot of feral pokemon's and we win after fighting them , i think i'm getting stronger and maybe i can protect him . But in the way we got hurt and now we are healing with all the thing what Jonathan bring . After we heal ourselfs we go to the way to Fogbound Lake again but we notice what it was too late so we decide to sleep in the way .

"Let's eat before we sleep" He propose and i nod .

We eat a part of the food we bring and now we have food for 14 days .

"If you want i can watch and see if anyone is out ther so i can protect you" Jonathan sugested .

"Thanks , but the next time i will so you won't have problems to sleep" I agree with him and he smile . But before sleep i give him a kiss in the lips of good night and Jonathan give back one but he was blushing .

After that i don't know what happen with Jonathan but i rest in his lap .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov

When Sasha rest her head in my lap i blush more but i watch all the night for dangers so i can wake Sasha and get out from here but it wasn't any dangers i think .

While i protect Sasha i thought in my memories lost and i see what i have only two friend and a lot of enemies but i don't know who are my old friend's and neither if i will recognize them . Maybe the picture is clue? Why i'm thinking that? The picture is from the culprit i know but why i have a bad feeling about this and why i feel what the culprit is a good pokemon? Everything is unknow but i least i have clues about my past . Well there is no need to think that .

I didn't notice i think i that all the night and now is the Dawn and Sasha wake up .

"You are okay Jonathan?" Sasha ask me "I ask this because you didn't sleep all the night"

"Yes i'm okay but you sleep well?" I ask and she nod "Well then let's go to the Fogbound Lake but first let's eat " After i say that we eat our food and when we finish we go to our destination . In the way we didm't find nothing important but we talk in the way "Don't you think what the culprit have a reason to do this? " I ask .

"What reason they can have to do this?" Sasha ask me .

"I don't know but everyone have a reason to do what they do" I explain her .

"Well , if you put it in that way i think what the culprit have a reason but i don't know what" Sasha share what she think .

"I hace a bad feeling about the situation but i think what someone will search them but i have a feeling what it will be a Dusknoir because the picture we see a few days ago was about a Grovyle , a Celebi and someome more fighting agains't a Dusknoir " I explain her what i tought , Yesterday? Or is today?

"Well maybe you are right" Sasha said "Well i think what they are bad but maybe there is something more"

"That what i was thinking but i have a bad feeling about all this" I say .

When we finish to talk we follow the path again so we won't lost the way to our destination in the way we chay about thing like the school or the guild but only to past the time until we notice a ashes and a picture of a Grovyle with the word "Wanted" below and we begin to search for clues and we find footprints of a Grovyle and it seem what he begin to burn a picture but it didn't work at all because it still see the picture of a Grovyle and the word "Wanted" . We think what the culprit of this and the one who stole the Time Gears is the same but we don't have any evidence what make them be the same person and it could be a complice . Later we do that we go in the way again until the moon begin to see and we rest and eat our food , now we have food for 13 days . When Sasha and i go to maje a temporal bed Sasha say :

"I will watch this night" And i was going to tell her what i can do it she say "Don't say no because you will sleep this night , i'm worried about you" She plead and I doubtfully accept "You can rest in my tail if you want" She said with a blush in her face and place her tail in a way i can rest in it

I rest my head in her tail and say to Sasha " Thanks but if you are tired wake me and i watch for the rest of the night" And Sasha nod with a blush in her face because i was using her tail as a pillow . But before i sleep i gave Sasha a kiss in her lips and she was surprised at first but later she kiss me back and after i do that i place my head in her tail and sleep .

I hope what Sasha will be okay in the next day .


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons with Jonathan and Sasha : Knife , Two Glock's with supressor and one with a Flaslight and a Extended Maganize
> 
> Bullets in the guns : Sasha with 11 bullets and Jonathan with 31 bullets .
> 
> Bullets left : 171
> 
> Money : $20000
> 
> Weapons know with Grovyle : Ak-17 and a Katana .

Sasha Pov .

When i let Jonathan sleep in my tail i blush because is the first time i do that and because is him who i let , i love him but this is embarrassing! Well , after i let him sleep in my tail he kiss me in my lips and again i blush but i give him back another kiss and i see him smile but blushing more than me . I think what Jonathan is Defiant and Submissiveness at the same time i mean what he let me do what i want with his body and him but protect me , maybe he don't want me to get hurt and he protect me but he don't mind if i do something to him . Jonathan is a good person but he is very defiant not with streng but in mind , he like to get his answer by arguing against someone until he see something off and tell it and this make the person who did the arguing against him to tell what he want but Jonathan don't make it by the force . Jonathan help me with a lot and he even teach me how the detective's work , he is very smart but how he get to know all? I won't know maybe . That is because he lost the memories when he was human . Well i think for a lot of time i better watch instead of think .

I watch around until it whas dawn and i watch Jonathan wake up and stop using my tail as a pillow .

"How do you sleep?" I asked .

"Fine" He anwer me "But let's eat our breakfast before we go to the Foggy Forest " And after he said that we eat our food and go in the way but i was tired , how Jonathan can resist without sleep? "You seem tired , let me help you " Jonathan offer but before i can answer he carry me in his arms " You can sleep if you want" He tell me and i cannot say "No" because i was already falling asleep but before i do that i kiss him and sleep .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

When i carry Sasha in my arms she fall asleep quickly but before she sleep she kiss me making me blush . Later of that event i go in the way carring Sasha and being careful to not wake her up and avoid dangers . I remember what Sasha learn how to use a gun but not how to kill someone , i feel bad for teaching her that but she need to because if i'm not with her she can protect herself . I'm need to be preapared for her reaction because she can get sad of killl someone or get angry at me because i teach her how to kill but whatever is the reaction she will learn . I don't want her to become a serial killer but i want her to kill only if she want to protect herself or someone more what she care .

While i was thinking i get to the camp and i made a temporal bed for Sasha not good like we have in our house but something is something i think , later i make a part of the camp until Sasha wake up and say "What are you doing Jonathan?" In evident tirennes in her voice .

"I'm doing the camp , if you want you can sleep more" I explain her and choose but she decide to help me to do the camp and in 12 hours , i think , we do the camp and when we was going to eat Chatot , Wigglittuf , Ampharos and Mawile come .

"The two do the entire camp?" Ampharos ask us and we nod "That's a great job! But first you need to eat and sleep so all can get to explore tomorrow" He praise us but order us to eat and sleep to recover energy .

After that all the people of the camp go to eat and while we eat more and more guild memeber come until all the guild was in the camp and everyone begin to eat , it makes many noice what my ear's hurt and i have good sense of hearing so i was the first one to end the food and Sasha the second and we go to our room .

"What happen Jonathan , why do you end more faster than usual?" Sasha ask worried .

"Because i have a good sense of hearing and my ear's hurt a lot when there is a lot of noise" I explain her .

When i finish to explain her we sleep together and if someone see us will only think what we share a bed because we are best friends but they won't know what we are "Mates" like they say here . Sasha rest her head in my chest and i hug her so we can get more warm .

I think when we get back from the expedition i can teach Sasha how to kill .

While i sleep Sasha wake me up and say "Can we do something i'm not really tired" and she was exited .

"Y-Yea whay do you want to do?" I ask to Sasha .

"Can you teach me how to use more better the thing you call "Gun"?" She ask me letting me confused .

"Why?" I wanted to know her reason .

"Because you said what the "Gun" can protect us" Sasha explain "And i want to protect you and i can protect myself so you won't need to protect me more" She said while she grab her gun of her backpack "And we have one "Gun" each "

"Then i will teach you but be careful the Glock isn't a toy or something what you can use in every moment is only to protect yourself or other pokemon's" I agree to teach her but with a few condition "And the way the Glock protect you is...emmm...killing..." I explain her why the gun is dangerous .

Sasha seem shocked and look to the gun and say something what surprise me "I don't want to kill but if i have to protect us ... i think i can" After she said that she look at me with determination in her eyes "Let's train then"

"But first let's sleep and tomorrow in the morning i teach you so the both will be rested" I said and she look at me and nod .

We sleep again and tomorrow we will train . I don't know if Sasha really want this but if she say that then i have no option but believe in her . Why when i think something that thing happen? It happen two time one when i was thinking about the mystery door in the school and now is this what is about the gun . Maybe i was lucky but that the only thing i can think now . Tomorrow will be a new day .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

This time we wake up more earlier because we need to train with the gun . After doing the scenario with a few bottles we are ready to shoot .

"How the "Gun" work?" Sasha ask me .

"It's easy . When you pull the trigger it shoot a bullet what make collision in something you aim , for example now we are going to shoot to the bottles but if you have to protect someone or yourself you have to shoot a pokemon and killing them in a few moments but depending where you shoot them" I explain to Sasha and she seem to think it before nod "If you are scared about killing it's okay because i feel the same feeling the bad thing is if you don't feel remorse about killing because it become you a murder so don't become one please " I plead and she nod .

"You have kill someone before?" Sasha ask me and i nod "Why?"

"Because i want to protect someone" I explain her why i kill "But i don't know if i was like this when i was human but it doesn't matter because the chooses you made are more important now because you can't go back in the time"

"Right . Let's train now" Sasha said .

After that little talk i teach Sasha how to shoot better because she know how to shoot but not how to kill and after a little talk i think she know the basics and where she can aim for example i teach her what she need to aim always to te head but if she can't then in another part like the heart but if the pokemon you will shoot is covered then we have no choice but use moves . We wasted her 11 bullets and reload again . She said what she know how to use the gun more better than before and we go to our camp until we notice what all the guild was watching us .

"How the both manage to break the bottles witout touching them?" Amparos ask .

"Can we talk about something else like the expedition?" I try to change the subject but it didn't work .

"The both will explain don't?" Mawile asked .

"Maybe is a new move?" Bidoof proposed .

"I don't know but i'm hungry" Swirlix said .

"Well we um..."I was thinking in a way to explain the gun "We discover a way to use something to use against the feral pokemon's and we were trying to know if it work but it seem like it only work with thing like bottles or little things" I lie with a poker face what hide my nerviusly .

"Maybe i can learn about it , i know more" Mawile proposed in a kind way .

"No but thanks we are learning how to use it so If you forgive me, can we go?" And all the guild beging to murmur .

"Yes but first let's talk about the expedition!" Wiggiltuf say it exited and my poker face almost broken because they are talking now about the expedition when i proposed it a few minutes ago .

"We are going to search the secrets The Foggy Forest hide and we are going to go in teams of two or more but not alone" Chatot said and we nod .

Like alway Sasha and i team up and we go to investigate but when we was to go we found something .

"Uh? What is this?" Sasha ask as she grab something from the floor , it seem like a red stone .

"I don't know but i have a feeling what is important , maybe we should bring it" After i said that Sasha grab the stone and put it in her backpack .

While we search we didn't find nothing useful until we reach into a point where it was a Groundon Statue and it say "Reignite the life that burned within Groundon then the sky shall blaze with sun's heat the path to the treasure shall be revelealed" in a Strange Language and Mawile read it for all the guild . Maybe is a puzzle but something is bothering me... The stone we have look like it fit in the statue , maybe i can try but first i have to tell the others so i won't get problems .

"Chief Ampharos?" I ask "I think i have a way to clear the fog but i need the approbation so i won't get problems , sir can i try something" And after i explain him why i was here he let me and i go to ask Sasha something "Sasha can i borrow the stone you have?"

She look at me and nod "Yes but why?" She asked .while she give me the stone .

I grab the stone and say "Follow me and i will explain you" After that we go to the Groundom statue where we put the stone in Groundon heart or like the inscription say .

After we put the stone in the Groundon heart the fog beggin to dissipate and Ampharos praise us and we see , once the fog was totally gone , a island in the middle of the Forest and we go to that island where we find something unexpected .

"RARR!" A roar scream and i cover my ear's because it hurt . The floor begin to crack and we see a giant figure "All of you aren't allowed to stay here! Leave!" The figure said and it come closer revealing a Groundon and after Groundon appear almost all the guild get out but only a few stay .

"Sorry for getting problems , if theres is a problem we will leave" Ampharos said .

When Ampharos order us to leave i notice what Groundon don't have a Shadow and all of us have so i talk about it "I have a question before we leave ... Why you don't have a Shadow?" I ask and when he and all the guild notice it the Groundon Dissapear and the ones who was there we get a face what show impression .

"It seem like the trick work for all except you . How you know it?" A new figure appear and ask me .

"Because this isn't my first time i see a fake pokemon and i notice what all the fake pokemon's don't have a Shadow" I explain .

"And how i know that is true?" Uxie doubt about me .

"I agree , what Jonathan said is true because in the school we go we found somone trying to act like a legendary with the move tranform and we notice he didn't have a shadow but we think it wasn't important in that moment but now it seem like it was" Sasha agree with me .

"Well it doesn't matter , no one should stay her so i will delete your memories" Uxie said .

"Wait a moment!" Ampharos stop Uxie "We don't want anything from herr but only explore so if you want we can leave" Ampharos proposed and explain our actions .

"If what you say is true ...Then you can pass and sorry for the problems" Uxie apologize . After that Uxie let us pass and we see a great view of a Time Gear shining in the water . The guild begin to come one by one for those who leave until everyone was there .

Everyone was peaceful and Uxie told us why he protect the The Forest and the lake and eveyone was impressed because Uxie tell us what he can delete memories but those who remember what he said earlier didn't surpise because Uxie already told them . Meanwhile Sasha and i enjoyed the view and we was close to each other .

"A good view right?" I ask .

Sasha nod and say "Is a very good view but i'm more happy because i'm with you" After Sasha said that i blush "You blush , i think you aren't accustomed to get praise from others don't you" And i nod "Well i think this will let you get more used" She said and after that she kiss me in my lips and i blushed . No one see us because they were distracted watching the lake and Sasha took advantaje and begin to pass her tongue in my lips and i didn't do nothing because it was an embarrassing moment for me and i only follow what she do awkwardly and when we need to breath she pull apart our lips with a thread of saliva in our mouths "This is the first time i do this" She said with a blush in her face "Do you enjoy it?" .

"I-I... Y-Yes" I only said that because i was so embarrased of that moment . Sasha then rest her head in my lap and rest until Ampharos talk .

"Well is a good view and thanks Uxie we promise we won't tell anyone this but we need to go have a good night"

"I trust all of you will keep that promise but before you left i want to talk with that Riolu over there" Uxie trust us and all the guild except me leave .

"Why do you want me?" I ask .

"Is because you seem to notice what Groundon was fake before everyone else and even argue against me , how you can be that smart?" Uxie explain why he wanted to talk to me .

When he finish to talk i begin to think in a answer but i didn't get it "The problem is i don't know because i lost almost all my memories , by the way you can delete the memories so you see me?" I ask and explain why . When i said what i don't have much memories he seem shocked .

"I cannot delete all the memories and i didn't see you and one more question" Uxie said "Why do you Wear the Star-Shaped Neclace and why do you have a red and hazel eye ?" He ask me .

"I think i have the eyes of diferent color because something happen to me and i wear the necklace because it make me feel safe" I explain him .

"Well thanks for trusting in me and said that . You seem very sharp but not strong" Uxie let me go .

When i leave the place Sasha begin to ask what Uxie need me and i explain her what we talk about how i discover what Groundon was fake and she believe in me but say :

"It was a good moment in the lake , right?" And i nod with a blush in my face "Maybe we can do it again but in our house" She tease me .

"I-I think we can" I said . I think i'm very submissivenes with Sasha and defiant with other's i don't know if it's good or bad but as long i'm with Sasha i think is okay .

All the guild go to the camp and to our respective camp houses and Sasha and I go to our's where Sasha rest her head in my chest and i hug her but before we sleep Sasha tell me something :

"Jonathan i have a question" And i look at her confused "If i kill to protect someone you won't get bad?" She asked .

"Of course no , if is to protect someone but as long is for that and not because you want to become a killer is okay" I comfort her .

"Thanks" Sasha said while she close our noses "Is okay if i kiss you?" She said .

I was blushing but i say "Y-Yes , you can do whatever you want with me" I said that and i think i'm becoming very submissiveness with Sasha .

After i say that Sasha close our lips in a kiss and pass her tongue in my mouth touching my tongue and the both moan and blush more than we already was but she continue until she pull away her lips and say "T-That kiss was better than the last one don't you think?" And i nod "Good night Jonathan" She said while she rest her head in my chest .

"G-Good night too Sasha" I said with a big blush in my face and after that the both of us fall asleep .

I wonder why it look so familiar the Lake and more why i feel a strange feeling around The Time Gear , why i feel the urge to steal it? . So many questions but not answers but i will get them not because it matter my memories if not to catch the blackned who rob The Time Gears because i feel the urge to rob them too and if i am a blackned too then i will pay the consequences but as long i help everyone i will deserve that , i don't care if the people , pokemon or someone else hate me as long i help everyone then i will be fine . Tomorrow will be a new day one i don't mind my reputation .

But something i care deeply is to protect Sasha and the others but more Sasha even if i die but i will . It doesn't matter if i have to kill or die but i will . Is a promise . But i better act like always so i won't arouse suspicion .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha pov .

I wake up in Jonathan's Chest and i wake him up . I think today is Wednesday and we need to go to the school when we go back to the city .

I wake Jonathan and we go back to the city with all the guild and Ampharos said what those who want can go in pairs or in a team but everyone want to go together but Jonathan only follow what i choose and after that everyone go together and talk in the way , it was a very good and peaceful atmosphere but Jonathan was behind the group and i talk with him everyone try to make us Join and i did but Jonathan refused with a blush in his face because he isn't used to be in big talks . Everyone try to make Jonathan Join but he denied in a kind way . All the guild members except Jonathan talked about usual thing like something funny or their life and Jonathan was watching around looking for dangers and being very protective but almost no one notice that but i did . In the way to go back to the city we took less time because evryone now know the way back and we get in more faster than the last days but when we come it was night and everyone go to their respective house including me and Jonathan . When we enter to our house i ask to Jonathan something :

"Why do you act like that?" And Jonathan give me a confused look "I mean , why you act protective around the guild?" I explain him .

He look shocked and not knowing how to say it ... What are you hiding Jonathan?


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons with Jonathan and Sasha : Knife , Two Glock's with supressor and one with a Flaslight and a Extended Maganize
> 
> Bullets in the guns : Sasha with 11 bullets and Jonathan with 31 bullets .
> 
> Bullets left : 160
> 
> Money : $20000
> 
> Weapons know with Grovyle : Ak-17 and a Katana .

Jonathan Pov .

I wasn't sure how to tell what i tought yesterday at the night and maybe she can get angry at me but at least i have to try "Well ... I was thinking how can i protect the pokemon's or people around me and i was thinking how i can make them be more safe and that include you Sasha" I explain her the half of the truth because i didn't include what i can kill or die to make my goal .

"That's good and thanks for worring about me but i promise what i will protect you and if that break your promise the i will do it but as long the both promises are made then is good , right?" She said and i nod "Can you teach me more about the Gun?"

"Yes but it isn't more i can teach you because the rest you need to learn it by the practice and the only thing i can teach you now is about the customitation of the Glock what you and I have" I said agreeing with her "The thing your current Glock hold is a supressor and it make the Gun to not make noise but there is more and more customitation for the Glock for example the mine have the capacity to hold more ammo and can see in the dark due to the flashlight and other thing what my gun don't have like it can make less recoil and make the gun aim better but that for other things" I explain her and she seem to understand everything i said "If you want i can teach you how to use a knife" I proposed .

"What is a knife?" She ask and i grab my backpack to get my knife and show her "That is the knife?" She ask again and i nod .

"Nevermind ... You can't use it but your evolution yes " I remember what Sasha can't walk in two legs like me .

"Why i can't?" She asked .

"Because you can't walk in two legs" I explain her "But maybe i can teach you more how the Detectives work" And after i said that Sasha seem very exited "I know what the detectives made their Job not because they want someone be okay or bad but because they want the Justice and make the things right . They ussually hide their emotion and have a lot of tricks to make the thing more easy for example they can use a certain light to see thing like blood what were cleaned but not totally cleaned because they need something to make the blood dissapear totally " While i talked Sasha seem to be enjoing more and more the things what a dectective do "They can see a lot of things where the normal pokemon's or people don't because they focus in their respectives work for example if i grab something and i hide it a detective can find it and other's don't . But tomorrow talk more about this let's eat" I said and when i finish Sasha seem to calm down and follow me .

We eat our dinner and now we have food for 9 days and when we finish eating we go to our bed in our room where Sasha rest her head in my chest and i hug her but this time i feel what Sasha out her tail as a blanket and She said "I tought you will get cold s-so i use my tail as a blanket . I hope you don't mind"

I smile at her and say "Don't worry but you should cover yourself so you won't get cold" But she denied and hug my chest . It was a good moment for the both of us .

Tomorrow we will go to the school again .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov .

I wake up in Jonathan's chest and i wake him up . After we eat we go to the school and go to our classroom and we chat until the bell rang and our classmates and Audino enter .

Everyone was worried about me but not for Jonathan . I think Jonathan have a bad reputation . Everyone of the class begin to ask me if i was okay , where i was , why i left and more questions but i cannot answer them because they kept asking and asking until Audino tell the our classmates to stop and let me talk .

"Can i talk now?" I ask and everyone nod "Well i was with Jonathan all the time" While i said that everyone look with a acussatory glance at Jonathan who raise his paws "W-Wait , Jonathan didn't do anything bad but instead help me with something" I defend Jonathan but they didn't look convinced .

The class continue like always but this time one or more looks where for Jonathan in a treating way . The class was about the corposes and almost everyone was feeling very bad because the talk but i resist the urge to cry and i become stronger because i promise i will protect Jonathan and this could be the first step to become more strong and both mentally and in strenght . Jonathan notice what i resist to cry and seem to give a look what say what i can cry and he will be with me . The ones who was unafected by this were Jonathan , Espurr and Audino because the other were crying and huging themselfs . I think everyone was blind about how the world can be and think about it as a happy place . Even if i know more about how the world is , i won't loose hope! Because i need to get stronger .

When the class finish Jonathan and I go to eat our lunch together but our classmates say why they don't come with them and we reject and they seem dissapointed but acept what we don't want to eat with them . We go to eat in the tree where almost no one see us .

"Why do you hide your feelings?" Jonathan ask me "I know you want to cry but you hold it and that is bad but good at the same time , i mean , i know you want to get stronger but maybe you need to give yourself time" He said .

"I hide my feeling because i want to become stronger like you say but i better prepare myself so i will get stronger and i will protect you" After i said that i notice Jonathan blush .

"T-Thanks but i should protect you so try not to hurt your feeling or your body in the process" He said and i nod "Do you want a pocky , I-If you want we can share it" The last words he said where with a blush in a face .

I nod and we shared the pocky ending in a kiss and making blush more Jonathan . In the end we pull away our lips and we continue eating and Chating and Jonathan seem to be flustered because we kiss . When we end eating we go to our classroom where we wait until the bell to sound and when it happen our classmates and Watchog enter . The class was about the like of the pokemon't types and what Watchog said was true but i see Jonathan without knowing if he will like it or no . I remember what he was human and maybe he don't share the same like than the fighting types and Riolus .

When the class ende Jonathan and I go to our house where we left our school things and go to a guilid mission and it was to help an Emolga to get out safe and in the way we have complications because they were many feral pokemon's and Jonathan need to kill some of them with the thing he call "Knife" and i see it but Jonathan let me see it if i want and i did because maybe it will let me learn more and when i see him kill i think i was going to cry but i resist because it will help me and if i wanted to protect Jonathan one day i will do that . We found the Emolga hiding in a tree and we help her to get out of the forest safe and witout harms . She gave us $1500 and now we have $21500 . We go to our house after that and we eat our dinner together now we have food for 8 days and after eating we go to our bed where i use my tail as a blanket for Jonathan and i rest my head in his chest and he hug me . Is a warm feeling to stay close to him .

"Good night Sasha" Jonathan tell me .

"Good night too Jonathan" I said .

We go to sleep after that little talk . I think Jonathan is a good person and/or pokemon but the other don't think that and they think he is a very bad person because he is defiant but they don't know him well . Maybe if we work more in the guild the pokemon's may begin to think he is a good person and not wht they tought he was . I want to protect him because he protect me so he don't need to worry about me and we can help us eacht other so it will make us grow stronger because no one will stop us . Jonathan said what he think what Grovyle is doing what he do because he have a reason but i don't know and i think he is a bad pokemon but i don't know .

Tomorrow will be a new day with Jonathan and i waiting for it .  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------‐-------------  
Jonathan Pov .

I would swear that I fell asleep but i am in a place where i don't know . Maybe is a dream or a memorie of myself or perhaps both but it doesn't matter becaues i have to find where i am . I find what i am in some place where the time is stop but the pokemon's don't but they don't act like thay use to , i mean , they all act like feral's pokemon but they can talk . I see a human of no more of 13 years old with a backpack , a gun and a Grovyle with a katan and a Ak-17 together but they don't seem to notice me maybe i cannot be see . The both of them were fighting against a horde of mightniteya's and the Grovyle seem to be using moves but the human is shooting with very good aim even if they are more fast than he . It was a easy fight for the human and the Grovyle but it was until a mightniteya attack the human from behind and the Grovyle didn't notice it because it was to ocupped in knoking the mightniteya's and when the human was grabing the mightniteya from the teeth and it was making the human hand hurt until the point were the hand were red of the blood of himself and it seem ut was going to be the end but the Human grab a knife of his backpack and kill the mightniteya and begin to shoot again but with more less aim because he was hurted but that didn't prevent to give the mightniteya's shoot's in their heads and kill them .

When all the fight end the human begin to heal himself and the Grovyle watched for danger and when the human was totally bandaged and stop losing more blood they continue their Journey and say :

"# %$ why don't you scream when you need it?" The Grovyle said to the human . It seem like i can't hear the name of the human .

"I can take care of myself even if i'm not a pokemon" The Human said while he touch a Start-Shaped Necklace and it seem the same as the mine "And i have my necklace what heal me faster and protect me from some dangers" He seem to know more than i from the necklace .

"Well you alway carry it since... you know" The Grovyle said .

"I know , but i don't mind now but if someone talk bad from he i will kill them" The Human said . It seem like the person or pokemon who give the necklace to the Human it was very important to the Human .

After that talk they have , they go to another place where it seem it was a forest .

"We should be careful . Maybe $#%#^ can hear us" The human said . I can't hear the name he said , maybe i can't know the names .

"We worry about that later because you don't hear nothing , do you?" The Grovyle asked and the Human agree with him .

They keep following the way but i was unable to look more because i wake up . It was a strange dream but maybe they are my memories but i cannot be sure . Sasha move herself and wake up .

"Do you sleep well Jonathan?" She said and i nod .

"I did , and you?" I ask her and she nod like me .

"Well , let's eat!" Sasha said as she drag me to the dinning hall and we eat our breakfast and we go to our classroom in the school and we chat and wait until the bell to sound and when it did all our classmates and Audino enter to the classroom .

The class was good because Audino teach us how to heal wound and evryone learn Heal Pulse what it will help us or that what Audino said . She teach us more about the pokemon body and the places wheer it hurt and feel less pain but she didn't know it will make for me easier how to know where to shoot and kill more faster . Everyone enjoy the class because Audino let us have time to practice . When the class ended Sasha and i go to the tree where we sit to eat and talk .

"Do you like the class?" Sasha ask me .

"Yes . It was very useful because now we know how to heal and the places where it hurt more" I explain her why i like the class "And you like it?" I ask .

"Yes" She said . Sasha seem to be thinking in how to explain why she like the class "I like it because i learn heal pulse and that will make us heal us more faster than the potions and maybe if we combine them we can make our wound dissapear in a few seconds but that was what i think" She explain me .

After that talk we eat our lunch and when we finish we go to our classroom and the bell rang . Our classmates and Farfecht'd enter .

Farfecht'd bring books and we read them . Sasha and i choose one of Detectives . I think what Sasha learn a few trick's to be a better detective . Everyone was reading and leraning what they like . When the class end everyone let their book in a libary .

We go to our house and we do a mission of rescue a Flareon from a pack of Pokemon's . We did the mission and the Flareon give us $1500 and now we have $23000 and she tell us what she hear about us because her sister was rescue by us and we remember what we rescue a Eevee a day . It seem we become a little popular but not much because only she seem to know who we are . When we finish the mission we go to our house to eat the dinner and now we have food for 7 days and when we finish eating we go to our room but we didn't go to the bed because Sasha wanted something .

"What do you want Sasha?" I ask in a kind way .

"We can bath together?" Sasha ask me . I blush when she said that "I will take it as a yes" Sasha said and she drag me to the bath "This will be the second time we bath together right?" She ask and i nod and i was still with the blush in my face .

I wash Sasha and she wash me but when we was going to get out she kiss me in my lips and pass her tongue to my mouth , I blush more because she ended up on top of me but i kiss her back trying to follow what she do . We kiss for a few minutes and Sasha pull away our lips with a tread of saliva in our mouths .

"D-Do y-you e-enjoy the kiss?" I ask in a timid way .

She noded and say "I like it and you?" I nod with a blush in my face because i notice she was still over me . We end like that for a few moments because we enjoy the hot water and when we get out of the bath we go to our bed where Sasha rest her head in my chest and use her tail to warm me "Good night Jonathan" Sasha said .

"G-Good night too Sasha" I said with a blush in my face .

I think what Sasha will be a good detective because she can hide her emotions and she is smart , the first one will help her to not to show a emotion and make the people more and more confused because she won't show emotion and the second one because she will get her answer in many ways . But that what i think and i don't know if she will do that .

Tomorrow will be a new day .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No one Pov .

A Grovyle and a Uxie are fighting eacht other and the Grovyle win very easy .

"Why do you do this?" The Uxie ask with pain .

"Because i need to" The Grovyle said as he grab the Time Gear and the Uxie to get him out of the place where they was .

"Why do you save me?" The Uxie ask still with pain .

"Because i only need the Time Gears and not to kill so i will continue to do it" The Grovyle said while he leave .

"It seem like i will be here a few days . Ugh! It hurt a lot" The Uxie said with more and more pain but he heal himselg with heal pulse "This will help me for the moments but i need to continue" The Uxie said as he leave the place .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov .

I wake up in the chest of Jonathan and he seem to be already awake . We eat our breakfast and we did a mission where we rescue a Rockruff and he thanked and give us $1500 and now we have $24500 when we was going to leave the the guild someone enter and everyone except Jonathan and I begin to praise him .

"Oh! It's the great Dusknoir!" Bidoof said .

Evreyone begin to act weird but other less than others .

"Everyone calm down!" Chatot scream making everyone shut down "We know what Dusknoir is here but please everyone calm down" He said .

"Thanks , i just being here for a couple of week and i wanted to ask if you find anything in the expedition" Dusknoir tell us why he was here . I notice what Jonathan give him a distrust look .

"Sorry but we didn't find nothing" Ampharos lied because we make a promise to not tell anyone what happen .

"Well that is a shame because i expect what all of you will find something" Dusknoir said with dissapoint .

"Sorry to dissapoint you" Ampharos said .

Dusknoir almost leave the place but he noticed what Jonathan was giving him a distrust look "Why do you don't seem to trust me and i know i'm a stranger but why do you act with a lot of distrus?" Dusknoir ask to Jonathan and everyone look at him .

"Because like you say you are a stranger and i have more reason but i cannot said them until i have more proof" Jonathan explain him . Everyone except me look at Jonathan with shock because he is being defiant to Dusknoi .

"Well then you will tell me why? " Dusknoir ask .

"No" Jonathan only answer him .

"Why do you act like that Jonathan?" Ampharos ask "You was the same with us but you act a lot with a lot more distrust to Dusknoir" He explain .

"Then let's try something" Jonathan said as he point the gun to Dusknoir and the Dusknoir tensed a lot and everyone see it "Like i think . How do you know what it was if no one else know?" Jonathan ask .

"B-Because i know a lot" Dusknoir defend himself .

"But i was the only one alongside Sasha what know how it work" Jonathan said with a acussatory voice "And you seem to know the one who steal the Time Gears and if you want to see more proof look at this" Jonathan said as he show a picture of a Dusknoir , a Grovyle , a Celebi and someone more in the photo but they are fighting .

"Maybe they are other pokemon" Dusknoir proposed .

"Maybe , that is why i'm searching for proof but that doesn't explain why your hands are shaking" Jonathan argue against him . Everyone look surprised because Jonathan was arguing against him .

What will they do? It so confusing .


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons with Jonathan and Sasha : Knife , Two Glock's with supressor and one with a Flaslight and a Extended Maganize .
> 
> Team : Sasha and Jonathan
> 
> Enemies : Grovyle . ¿Dusknoir?
> 
> Bullets in the guns : Sasha with 11 bullets and Jonathan with 31 bullets .
> 
> Bullets left : 160 .
> 
> Moves know with Jonathan : Force Palm , Power-Up Punch , Heal pulse .
> 
> Moves know with Sasha : Heal pulse .
> 
> Money : $24500 .
> 
> Food for _7_ Days .
> 
> Weapons know with Grovyle : Ak-17 and a Katana .

Sasha Pov .

Jonathan and Dusknoir seem to be arguing eacth other . Everyone seem to be surprised because they are arguing and Jonathan is winning .

"W-Well . You are right i already know Grovyle and he is my enemy " Dusknoir give up and tell to everyone the information what he know .

Everyone except me was more shocked because Jonathan get what he want just by arguing .

"You will tell us why?" Jonathan ask .

"Well no one will believe me but i come of the future and Grovyle is a searched criminal what want to make the world frezee by taking all the Time Gears" Dusknoir explain to all of us why he is here .

"And how you know it will cause the world to paralysis?" Jonathan keep asking "Is impossible to know if that didn't happen and if you said the future is already changing sorry to dissapoint you but if that would happen then both Grovyle and you will dissapear " Jonathan make Dusknoir not knowing what to say .

"W-Well , i need to leave have a good afternoon" Dusknoir said as he leave .

"Wow! You were great Jonathan!" I said exited and Jonathan blush when i said that .

"I-It was nothing" Jonathan said .

"But why Dusknoir was so popular?" I asked .

"I don't know" He anwers me .

"It was because it say he is a lonely explorer what know everything or that what everyone say" Mawile explain us "You was inpressive and i think no one know you can argue and get your answer like that" Mawile praise Jonathan .

"T-Thanks" Jonathan said with a blush "B-But i'm not used to get praises from others" He explain why he blush . Mawile nod and she leave "Want to do another mission Sasha?" Jonathan asked me and i nod .

The next mission we do it was help a Azumarrill to get his lost item and we go to the Forest to find it and when we see it a Manetric and Electrikes stop us and we get into a fight but Jonathan convice them to get us pass and leave because they need to give something to a kid what will get sad if he don't have it . They seem to be looking themselfs and they let us pass . We grab the item and leave the place . When we give the Item to the Azurill his brother gave us $1500 and now we have $26000 . But when we was going to leave the Guild , Chatot make a announcemnt .

"Sorry for making all of you stay here but we have something very important to tell . The time has stoped in the Fogbound Forest " After Chatot said that everyone seem to enter in panic because there is a probability of someone telling to someone the ubication .

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Chatot scream . Everyone calm down after that .

"Who was the one who tell it?" Bidoof ask with fear because he think someone break the promise .

"No one tell nothing" Sunflora defend all but she was unconviced .

"Wait but all of you tell me what there was nothing in the expedition" Dusknoir said .

"Sorry for that but we make a promise to not tell anyone" Wiggituff explain why we didn't tell nothing .

"It's okay but maybe we need to find more places where it can be a Time Gear" Dusknoir proposed .

"That is a good idea!" Chatot agree with Dusknoir "Maybe we can find where are the Time Gears remaining and we can protect them . I will help Dusknoir with that . Anyone have something more to say?" Chatot ask .

"Maybe Sasha and i can search for clues and maybe we can find why Grovyle is doing this . But is something i can't be sure" Jonathan proposed .

"You are detectives?" Dusknoir ask .

"No but we find what the one who was stealing the Time Gear was a Grovyle because a lot of clues , one was the picture i show earlier in the day . By the way you don't tell us why you know the information" Jonathan argue against him with a Poker Face .

"I-I need to leave . Tomorrow i will help you all to find places where it can be the Time Gears" Dusknoir said as he leave the Guild .

"It would be good if the two of you search for clues but the important is to know what happen there and how Grovyle know there was a Time Gear" Ampharos agree with the idea of Jonathan .

After that we leave to our respectives houses and Jonathan and i go to eat in our huose and now we have food for 6 days and after eating we go to our bed to sleep and i hug rest my head in the chest of Jonathan and i use my tail to warm us and he hug me .

I wonder if i will be good arguing like Jonathan do . He seem to know a lot but he prefer not to harm anyone . Tomorrow i will practice my detective skill's with Jonathan and i looking foward to it .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

I could swear what i sleep again . I think this is a dream and if it , why it happen constantly? Maybe i won't know the answer . I notice what the Human and the Grovyle of my last dream was a few meters far from me and i go more close to them .

"Remember me why we do this" The Human ask .

"We do it to save the #^$ from $% :" because that we need to steal the Time Gears and bring it to $ %#" The Grovyle answer . I was unable to hear some word's .

"Right . Thanks" The human said .

"Remember something important" The Grovyle said and the Human look to him "Remember we need to go to Limestome Cavern , Treesroud Forest , Fogbound Lake in Fogbound Forest , Quicksand Cavern in Quicksand Desert and Crystal Lake in Crystal Cavern " The Grovyle said . Why the names seem so familiar?

"Right . Then let's prepare ourself before go with % $ " The Human said . I was unable to hear the name of the person or pokemon what the Human said .

The Grovyle noded and prepare themself to something i don't know . But when i was going to see something more i wake up because Sasha move me and tell me what we need to search for clues in the Fogbound Forest and i prepare myself .

After eating we go to the Fogbound Forest once we finish eating our breakfast . When we arrived we see Uxie in the floor and very hurt . We heal him with Potions and heal pulse and he thanks us and tell us what Grovyle was here , he tell us what Gorvyle said and he take the Time Gear because he manage to defeat him . They were also more clues like traces of a fight , blood in the floor and we found a photo of a Grovyle and a Human , no more than 13 years old , with a gun and practicing their aims . Next we found a Combat Knife in a good condition and i bring it with me and leave my Knife in my backpack because i won't use it anymore .

When we finish searching we reach to the Conclusion what Grovyle is doing this because he don't have option and he need all the Time Gears but we don't know why . Meanwhile Grovyle and Uxie were here they fight but it seem like Grovyle use something like a blade or a knife and there was sign's of a fight what help us thinking they do a fight . In a easy explanation , Uxie and Grovyle fight but Grovyle hit him with a something like a cold weapon making the blood in the floor and when Grovyle win the fight he take the Time Gear and rescue Uxie from stop in the time . But that is what we know and maybe there is something more .

After we search for clues and reach to a conclusion we go to the Guild to explain what we found and they praise us and Chatot make a announcement .

"We need to make a inportant announcement" Chatot talked "We have a few ideas of where can be the Time Gears and we need what all of you take these papers what show a ubication of a place where it can be a Time Gear" Chatot said .

Everyone took a paper and to Sasha and I need to go to Quicksand Desert to search if there is a Time Gear . We go to the place where we told to go and when we reach the end we found quicksand's and i have the feeling what something is hidden there but i don't know . But to know if my feeling was right i tell to Sasha what i will jump and she quickly say no , but not because she don't believe but because she think is dangerous but she think for a while and agree . Then the both of us jumped after Sasha think if it was a good idea . When we past the quicksand we fall into another floor and we notice what there was another Mystery Dungeon , we was surprised but we continue the Dungeon until we find another Time Gear but protected by an Mesprit .

"The you are the ones who stealt the Time Gears , this Time you won't take this" Mesprit said as she go to attack us .

"Wait! We don't want to do anything wrog!" Sasha defend us but Mesprit already was attacking us .

We fight against Mesprit and we beat her in a long fight but she manage to hurt us a little .

"You will hear us now?" I ask and Mesprit nod "We don't want to steal the Time Gear but we are seaching the one who is stealing them and at the same time we search the Time Gears to protect them too" I explain to Mesprit why we was here .

While i talked i hear footsteps and something attack me but i notice this because i hear the noise but by protecting myself My knife was broken by the impact of a Katana but i grab my combat knife to protect me .

"You seem to notice me . How you did notice?" The Grovyle ask .

"You make much noice" I simply answer him . I respect him because he was able to steal the Time Gears witout anyone , except the one who protect them , know .

We fight with a Katana and a Combat Knife respectively and we last like that for what it seem hour but instead are minutes . The noice of our weapons was hear and when Grovyle was going to attack me i protect myself with the knife a lot of time and when i attack him he protect himself with the Katana and the both was sweating because this was a hard battle for us . The question now is , How i know to use very well my knife even if i'm not strong?

"Why you do this?" I ask while we fight .

"I have no option but to do it" Grovyle answer me while he attack me with the Katana .

"Tell me something i don't know" I said while i protect myself with my Combat Knife and when i found a point to attack i do .

"Where you get that necklace?" Grovyle said to changing the subject and protecting himself with the Katana .

"I always carry it " I answer "But you didn't tell me why you do what you do" I change the subject and wait for his attack .

"Because we need to" Grovyle said without knowing he said "we" .

"You said "We"" I said and he notice his mistake and his face show shock "You don't work alone do you?" I ask while i attack .

"Why i should tell you?" Grovyle said protecting himself .

"Because -" I was interrupted because Grovyle manage to hit me with the Katana but my necklace protect me somehow and i don't feel much pain but the necesary to drop my knife .

Grovyle was going for the Time Gear until he notice what Sasha was pointing to him with a Gun and he grab his Ak-17 and the both shoot , Sasha when she was going to shoot her gun Jammed and Grovyle shoot but i protect Sasha with my body and he manage to shoot me in my leg . After that he grab the Time Gear and get out of here with a move called Extreme speed . We get out from here and Sasha help me to get out .

When we get out i use my knife to remove the bullet from my leg and it hurt a lot but i heal it from now with a potion and heal pulse . Later it will appear the pain again but at least we have time to go to the Guild and advice all what in Quicksand Desert the Time stop .

After a few minutes and one hour we go to the Guild and we advice what happen and everyone was worried about me . I explain some parts but in the fight with my knife and Katana , and the part with gun , i have to lie saying it was moves . They heal my leg and they said what they didn't found any Time Gears like us but i remember my dream and i notice what it say all the location where the Time Gear where and i tell them we need to search in Crystal Cavern and find something more and almost everyone reject that idea but i explain what it can something hidden like the place where Sasha and I was . When i end explaining they agree and they said what tomorrow we will search but i need to rest .

Sasha and i go to our house to eat and now we have food for 5 days now and after we eat Sasha heal me a little more and we go to our bed and Sasha was careful to not hurt me in the leg but she still rest her head in my chest and we sleep .

It wasn't long until i wake up in another place what i don't know . The Human and The Grovyle from my last dream .

"Were we are going?" The Grovyle ask .

"We go to find if there is more Time Gears" The Human answer .

"Oh! That right . Thank" The Grovyle said and the Human only nod .

"Remember me the word what we need to say if we find two of us because there is a pokemon who know the move transform" The human ask .

"Is "Hope" but why it was that the word?" The Grovyle answer and asked .

"Thanks . It was because we are now the Hope that will move us foward and change the $" % from being like this" The Human said .

They keep moving and almost didn't talk because they hear a lot of noice and look around . Later they go to place to place searching for Time Gears but they didn't find nothing .

"It seem like there is only five Time Gears" The Human reach to a conclution and the Grovyle nod .

Later they go to a place where they found a Shiny Celebi .

"The both finish searching for Time Gears?" The Celebi asked and they nod "Then , are you ready?" The Celebi asked and they nod again "Okay . Folllow me" After The Celebi said that , all of them go to a place where it was a portal "Try to do it the fastest as posible" The Celebi said .

"We will try but the feral pokemon's can stop us for a while" The Human said .

"Jonathan is right " The Grovyle agree with his friend . It said Jonathan? My head hurt .

When my head hurt i remember some thing from my past me and i was seeing a lot of memories .

" You remember now? " A Voice ask me .

"Who are you?" I ask .

" It a shame because you promise you won't forget me " When the Voice said that i remember a memories where i was in a shooting and someone save me .

" S #%^ ? " I ask but the name of the voice was imposible to say or hear but i only remember him .

" It seem like you remember now . But before you wake up i want to give you this " S& ¿ said and touch my Necklace " Now your necklace can make myself appear in the real world . But when i am in the real world you only be a expectator and when you are then i will be the expectator " Si%& Said "And we can fuse ourself but it will make us feel more tired "

When we end our talk i wake up ... Why we are in this problem? But it doesn't matter now because now we are together Me and Sig%# .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
S$i#$b Pov .

Jonathan wake up and he is thinking about his memories . And his Girlfriend is there .

"Jonathan are you okay?" Sasha ask .

"Yes and i was thinking" Jonathan answer "I think i remember all when i was human"

" You will tell her? " I ask in his mind . Jonathan is stupid but after all he us my B" %$r .

" Yes " Jonathan answer me from his mind "I think what Grovyle his a good pokemon" He said .

"Why?" Sasha ask and she is Shocked .

"I remember what i come from the Future with Grovyle but something bad happen what make me fall from a cliff and i become a pokemon " Jonathan explain "And Dusknoir is a bad person because he want to cause the world paralysis and Grovyle and i need to steal the Time Gears to put them in the Temporal Tower in The Hidden Land to stop the world paralysis " Jonathan said .

"I-if what you said is true... Then i will help you and Grovyle . But i don't trust Grovyle " Sasha supports Jonathan "W-we skip class?" Sasha ask and Jonathan nod .

They eat their breakfast and go to the Crystal Cavern .

" Remember if you need brute force i can appear " I remember to Jonathan .

When they go to the end of the cavern they find a puzzle and they do it . After they do the puzzle they find a Time Gear protected by an Azelf .

"You aren't Grovyle " Azelf said "Why you are here?" He ask .

"It important but before you attack us we need to tell you something" Jonathan said and Azelf was confused .

"Why i would attack if the both aren't the one who steal the Time Gears?" Azelf ask .

"Because we need the Time Gears but is because Grovyle and Jonathan come from the future and they want to stop the world paralysis because it will happen if they don't do anything " Sasha explain .

" How i know what you said is true?" Azelf ask .

"You can read my mind and know if what i say is true" Jonathan answer and Azelf seem to read his mind .

"... Okay i will give you the Time Gear" Azelf said to Jonathan and Sasha . He gave the Time Gear to Jonathan .

After Azelf gave the Time Gear to Jonathan , all run from the Cavern and they see in the way Grovyle and he seem confused because it wasn't his parnert the one who steal the Time Gear .

"What are you doing with the Time Gear " Grovyle asked .

" Hope . That was the word right?" Jonathan said and ask .

"How you?-" Grovile was hoing to ask but was interrupted by Jonathan .

"Long story . The resumen is what i become a Pokemon" Jonathan explain .

"What i will tell the others?" Azelf ask .

"Just pass them my memories and they will understand" Jonathan said .

Azelf left and all the ones who was still there go to the hidden land .

"You can explain me in the way Jonathan" Grovyle said while he walk to the Hidden land with the others .

"I become a pokemon after i fall from the cliff and i hit with a rock more the power of the portal where we Time Travel i become one . If i explain well then good because we don't have time " Jonathan said .

"I'm tired" Sasha said .

Jonathan only carry her in his arms and keep walking .

"W-What are Grovyle doing with Sasha and Jonathan?" Ampharos ask .

"They are traitors" Dusknoir said and by his side there was Sableyes with weapons .

" Want to try the fusion? " I ask and Jonathan nod . The eyes of Jonathan become Red and orange and it grow more fur but in black color . He become a fusion of a Zorua and a Riolu .

Jonathan and i begin to attack the Sableyes with his knife and shoot to Dusknoir but Dusknoir cover himself and begin to shoot too .

A Sableye manage to attack us but we protect with the Combat Knife and we kick his leg and stab our knife in his head only to use his body as a shield from the shoots . We shoot to the Sableyes in the head and we use 15 bullets . We manage to kill almost all the Sableyes . The Sableye who remain manage to take off our knife but we use our necklece to kill him because we strangled him .

"Who is next?" We ask and our voices were hear at the same time and all notice this .

Dusknoir try to attack us but we cover it with our knife .

"Why you are in the side of Grovyle" Dusknoir ask .

"You don't remember me? I'm the Human/Jonathan" We said but in the last part we said things diferent .

Dusknoir was in shock and we took advantage to kick him and my strength make him hit a tree .

"That was funny but i need to go , bye" I said and become an expectator again . The body of Jonathan become back to normal .

Let's see what come next .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it seem forced how i did the last part but if i do sorry .


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons with Jonathan and Sasha : Combat Knife , Two Glock's with supressor and one with a Flaslight and a Extended Maganize .
> 
> Team : Sasha , Jonathan , Grovyle and Sig% % .
> 
> Enemies : Dusknoir
> 
> Bullets in the guns : Sasha with 11 bullets and Jonathan with 16 bullets .
> 
> Bullets left : 145 .
> 
> Moves know with Jonathan : Force Palm , Power-Up Punch , Heal pulse .
> 
> Moves know with Sasha : Heal pulse .
> 
> Money : $26000 .
> 
> Food for _5_ Days .
> 
> Weapons know with Grovyle : Ak-17 and a Katana .

Sasha Pov .

I was seeing Jonathan killing all the Sableyes and kick Dusknoir into a tree . Everyone was surpised and more Grovyle .

Later he said what he need to leave and become normal again . What is going on?

"Well... That was new . Maybe we need to try and fusion again" Jonathan talked to himself .

"W-what was that Jonathan?" Grovyle ask .

"You remember about , you know who ?" Jonathan asked and Grovyle nod "It seem like we can fuse our bodies and we become what you see" Jonathan explain "We need to leave , and don't wait us please" Jonathan said kindly .

We go to the hidden land again and this Time they don't follow us . We go for a few hour but we didn't reach anything .

"You are sure this is the way?" I ask to Grovyle .

"Yes but it will take a lot of days" Grovyle explain me "We can rest now"

"Thanks . I been really tired from the battle " Jonathan said .

We eat and now we have food for 4 days and when we finish we go to sleep in the floor .

"It is uncomfortable to sleep on the floor" I said .

"I-If you want you can use me as pillow" Jonathan proposed me .

"T-Thanks" I said . I use him as a pillow and i was more comfortable "I hope you are comfortable Jonathan"

"I-I am , i don't mind if you are okay" Jonathan said with a blush .

We sleep after that and Grovyle was watching us but he sleep too .

We are going to save the world and it hard because now everyone will hate us but i hope they understand .  
\---‐------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

I was sleeping until i wake up being draged by someone who i don't know .

"Umh" I was unable to say anything because my mouth was block and my eyes too " Whay is going on? " I ask to Sig^$ .

" I don't know either " He explain me .

" Everyone , we trap those criminals and they are going to pay for the sins they made" Dusknoir said while he let us see and talk .

I notice what we was being scout by two Sableyess and we see what Sasha and Grovyle was there too . I let them take confidence and act like i was still unconcius because it will help me if i notice they take enought confidence to kill them . I promise what i will save the people and Pokemon's no matter what and i'm going to make the promise true .

"We are going to bring them to the jail of the future" Dusknoir said as he drag us to something . I think is to a portal .

They were draging me and i notice what they loosened the grip and i take advantage of it and kick the one who was behind me to loose the grip . Everyone was surprised because they think i was unconcius . I grab my necklace to suffocate one and i did , later i grab his gun to shoot all of them while i use the body as a shield . I manage to kill 11 of them and wake up Sasha because i made a lot of noise but i was without ammo and a Sableye manage to take my gun and put me in the ground .

"You aren't very sharp because you cannot escape" Dusknoir said .

"You are right . I should kill you instead of those Sableyes" I admit what he said . But i wasn't going to surrender so i grab a rock from the ground and begin to hit the Sableyes until it fall unconcius "But you aren't sharp neither because you only use a Sableye" I mock him . I grab the gun and ammo from a Sableye and i shoot to the Sableye what was scouting Sasha and she loose the grip and like me begin to shoot with a gun she found .

It was a massacre because we manage to kill almost all the forces what Dusknoir send and he have no option but shoot too . All the the city (The guild , school and civilians ) See our shooting and they took shelter in nearby houses .

A Sableye took a rehen , who was a Eevee we befriend before , and point a gun to her . And i point the Sableye .

"What are you doing!?" Dusknoir scream . It seem like the Sableye fear more for his life what is willing to kill someone to save himself .

I manage to shoot to the gun and the Eevee run from a nearby house and she look at me with a thankeful sight . I grab the Sableye as shield like the other and told him "Where you hide our things and Time Gears?" I ask "If you say it i will free you" I said .

"I-Is i-in t-the g-guild a-and t-the t-ime g-gears a-are i-in t-their res-respective p-places" The Sableye said with fear . I let him go but Dusknour shoot him and get close to me and i notice this and point the gun to him but he was doing the same and we was close to eacht other and our guns where pointing to our heads . Sasha pointed her gun to Dusknoir and Grovyle wake up and see what we made .

"Surrender and i won't kill you" Dusknoir proposed me .

"If i kill you then Dialga won't have more forces and Grovyle can save the world from being stoped" I said without giving up . It was like that for a moments and we look into our eyes and we notice what no one was going to give up . We almost shoot but Sasha shoot first and hit in the arm of Dusknoir and he shoot but he didn't hit me . Dusknoir lose his gun and i point to him with my gun and Sasha did the same "I should kill you but you will suffer more if you know what will happen" I said as i knock him .

I tell to Sasha and Grovyle where our thing and the Time Gears where and all of us go to the Guild to take our equipment and i grab a rope to tie up Dusknoir . We go to the places where the Time Gear where and it took us until the night to have them all again but this time no one attack us because Azelf tell to his brother and sister why we do this but he was going to tell to the City after telling them . We eat and now we have food for 3 days . This time we didn't sleep because we wanted to continue our way but in one point Sasha fall asleep and i carry her . It was like that for two days and now we have food for 1 day but when we reach the hidden land we need to put the relic what Sasha have and a Lapras help us to go to the Temporal Tower but in the way we found someone ...

"It seem like you never learn" A voice said and we turn to see and we watch it was Dusknoir with Sableyes at his side . They come from a portal what was behind them "But this is a dead end and you will lose now" He said .

Everyone begin to fight but i prefer to use my knife and we manage to kill all the Sableyes but Dusknoir was going to attack me with a sword he found but Grovyle block his ttack but he was hurt and he was bleeding out but he grab Dusknoir with his arms and drag him close and close to the Portal .

"Wait! Don't do that!" I try to stop Grovyle .

"Sorry... but i will make sure what Dusknoir don't interfer again" Grovyle said as he go to the portal .

"Don't change the time! You know what will happen!" Dusknoir try to convince us to keep the Time line like is now .

I ignore him and Grovyle close the portal as he leave with Dusknoir .

"You are okay Jonathan?" Sasha ask me .

"Yes ... I'm fine ... Let's fix and save the world" I said giving myself courage .

" Remember why we do this " Sig% ub said . His name is being more clear as pass the Time .

" Because we need to save everyone and i make a promise . I never break a promise " I aaid to Sig"# ub from my mind .

Sasha and i go to the end of the tower and i was expecting what Dialga was there but instead it was a lot of portals and and parts of of the floor and flying but the most strange was what the sky was black and some parts white .

"What is going on?" I ask .

"I don't know" Sasha said to me .

I was going to touch a part of the floor what was flying but it semd me a shock . It hurt but nothing i wasn't used to . It was strange because my hand begin to shake a moment but later stop .

We search for a couple of minutes and we found the spots where it need to be the Time Gear and we put them back but i notice what when we put them back something in my backapack sound and i notice it was my phone . Sasha look with me and in my phone said "Yes" and "No" but we was confused until a voice tell us something .

"You come late" The voice tell us .

"From what?" I ask .

"The time already stoped" The voice advice us "But by your action you alter the time-space too" The voice tell us .

"..." I didn't say anything because what is the point?

"But you can Time Travel back in time and space but only five pokemon's will remember" The voice tell us "Chose if you want to but do it by your phone"

Sasha and i look to each other and we press in "Yes" .

"Now decide who will be the pokemon who will be with you and will remember everything" The voice tell us to chose .

In the Phone there was already our names so we need to chose 3 pokemon's more .

"Who we chose?" Sasha ask .

"I think is better to chose Grovyle and Azelf because they help us a lot" I proposed and Sasha nod . I write their names in my phone .

"Who we chose now?" Sasha ask me .

"Maybe we can chose the Eevee we befriend because she help us indirectly and if we train her she can help us more" I proposed and Sasha seem hesitant but agree with my idea . I write the name from the Eevee .

"It's settle then . Be careful because the time line can change and add or dismiss pokemon . Now pass the portal but everyone will be in the place they was when Jonathan become a pokemon , all of you will keep your objects you have now and i will tell to everyone you chose what they will be back in time " The voice said and we nod . We pass by the portal but when we did it it seem like the time was going back but i see what evryone go back to their normals lifes and no one see me . And after a moment i fall unconcius .

I wake up in the lake with all my things . I'm not happy nor sad only emontionless because we need to do all this again . Now the question is : We need to act like we do before or we act based in our knowlement of the future ? We will see it .

" I hope you do this well in this time , idiot " Sig% #ub said to me .

" I will " I tell him .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov .

I was in front of the Guild but this time i go to the lake where Jonathan wake up but in the way i found a Eevee .

"What happen?" She ask me "Why we go back in time?" Eevee ask again .

"Because we cannot save the world" I answer her while i walk and go to the lake in the forest .

"I don't know who i need to believe ... But i will trust you because Jonathan save me" Eevee said with a blush in her face .

"How you know his name?" I ask and she look away . She won't get Jonathan .

We walk for a while until we find Jonathan .

"Hi Jonathan" I said .

"Hi... Now i have a question" Jonathan said " We need to act like we do before or we act based in our knowlement of the future ?" Jonathan ask .

Everyone look to each other .

"Maybe we can act like we did before but act in secret from the knowlement we have from the future " Eevee proposed .

"That's is a very good idea" Jonathan acept her idea and Eevee blush .

We go to the School to sign on Jonathan again and we notice what Eevee was in the same school than us and we decide to see us in the tree were we always eat ..

"Greetings . What can i help you?" Simipur ask us .

"I want to be in the School and we come to ask if you can let me" Jonathan said .

"Okay but first fill these papers and we will be out" Simipir said as she drag us out of her office .

I think Jonathan won't have problems to fill the papers because he already do it in the last time . We wait for a few minutes and Simipur ask .

"You think he alreafy fill the papers?" Simipur ask me . Eevee see me .

"Yes" I said . The last time i give him a hour but now he know what to do i think he will fill them faster . We enter and we see what Jonathan fill all the papers .

"I will give you the ID when the classes start and come here to pick your books" Simipur tell to Jonathan and he nod .

We was going to leace until Eevee talk "Can i change classroom?" She ask .

Simipur nod "Which of all?" Simipur said and Eevee whisper to her something i cannot hear but Jonathan seem like he hear "Okay" Simipur agree with her .

We get out of the school and Jonathan asked us something "Where we go now?"

"Maybe we can go to the Guild and become again a Exploration team" I proposed and Jonathan nod . Eevee don't know what to do so she only follow us .

We go to the Guild and we said all the things like the last time but this time Eevee join us but something diferent happen and they do a test to know our streng and mental ability .

"Lets start and we will see if you can pass this" Ampharos said .

The first one was to fight some feral pokemon's but we need to resist for 5 minutes Jonathan was the most hurted but with more resistance , i was a medium and Eevee past it easily because she can use a lot of moves because she is normal type and when we finish the next was some quiz what Jonathan past easily , Eevee and i past it in a medium time . After we did the test the Guild let us enter and praise us making Jonathan blush .

We go to the street and talk for a moment .

"What we do tomorrow?" Eevee ask .

"Maybe we can take the Time Gear from Crystal cave because Azelf know why we do that" Jonathan proposed and we acept .

"Well then it's settle but let's go to sleep , good night Eevee" I said .

"Good night Eevee" Jonathan said .

"Good night Jonathan and Sasha" Eevee said .

We go to our respectove houses after that talk .

Jonathan and i eat and Now we have food for 7 ½ Days because in our house the food refill like when Jonathan come for first time .

We put the beds together again and we sleep together .

Tomorrow we will start stealin the Time Gear again but witouth arousing suspicion .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eevee Pov

My sister wake me up saying what i need to eat breakfast and all my famiky and i eat .

I tell her what i was going to see a friend and my family acept it .

I see Jonathan and Sasha waiting for me .

"You are ready?" Jonathan asked me .

"I born ready" I said .

He smile and we go to the Crystal Cavern and they guide me because i don't know how where the Time Gear was . When we reach the Time Gear we see what someone was protecting it .

"Hello Jonathan , Sasha and your friend , you come for the Time Gear like the last time?" The pokemon said .

"Yes and can you tell to your sister and brother to let us take the others? Please and please tell to Uxie to not said who we are because i'm sure what in the future the Guild and us will go to a expedition" Jonathan request .

"Yes but it will take me time" The pokemon called Azelf acept . We take the Time Gear and get out from the cavern . We hide the Time Gear in the lake where Jonathan wake up .

"Jonathan . You did tell her?" Sasha ask to Jonathan .

"No but i will tell her now . Eevee we have something to tell you" Jonathan said .

"What is it?" I ask .

"I was human before and we tell you this because we are team now" Jonathan said to me .

I was surprised but i take it good because like he said now we are team .

After talking we do a mission about rescue a Emolga and when we go to rescue her we fight against feral pokemon's but Jonathan kill them all . I didn't scare because i already see a body but it was gross . After Jonathan get rid of the evidence we rescue the Emolga and she gave us $1500 and now we have $27500 because they already have $26000 .

We go to our respectives houses after doing those things .

"With who friend you was?" My dad (Umbreon) asked me .

"I was with a few new friends" I said .

"And who are they are?" My dad asked me again .

"Their names are Jonathan and Sasha" I said .

"I trust in Sasha because i hear from her and it say she is kind but i don't know Jonathan" My dad tell me .

"Jonathan is good , he save me" I defend Jonathan and i blush .

"If you said it" My dad stop from asking .

"But before we leave i will go to the house later tomorrow because i will be with my friends" I said to my Dad .

My Dad nod and go to the dining room to eat .

All my Family go to the dining room and we eat and chat .

When we finish eating i go to my room and go to the bed to sleep .

Tomorrow i will go to the Classroom where Jonathan and Sasha are .

Is strange the Time Travel but i guess is good for me and the world .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

I wake up next to Sasha , we eat and we get ready to the school . In the way we found Eevee and together we go to the school . I go to the Principal office to get my ID again . When i go to my classroom i notice what Eevee was in the door . We present ourselfs and i sit next to Sasha and Eevee next to me .

The class was boring because i know everything . Everyone except Sasha and Eevee was surprised . Sasha answer like me everything right but Eevee fail in one but at least she do it well . I think everyone was more surprised because Sasha anwers all right because she never show to be like that .

When the class end Sasha , Eevee and i go to the tree to eat and we discuss things .

"I almost forget . We need to act surprised if someone tell us what the Crystal Cavern stop the time because we don't want to arouse suspicion" I tell them .

"You are right Jonathan " Sasha agree with me .

"But one more thing" Eevee said "Wr need to do potions to help us" Eevee remember us .

"We can do it in the next class because if i remember well is about potions" I said .

We eat and chat after that . When we end eating we go to our classroom to wait until the bell to sound and when it did our classmates and Audino enter .

The class was boring but useful because i manage to do more potions and quimics to get rid of the evidence . Sasha did the same as me but Eevee only did potions . The three of us hide the mixes and when the class ended we get oyt from there .

We do a mission about rescue a Pikachu and when we did it he gave us $1500 and now we have $29000 . The mission was easy because we get rid of the feral pokemon's yesterday and we know the ubication because we come from the future but when we was going to get out from the guild Chatot call all the memebers .

"We call everyone here because we hear what th Time Stoped in Crystal Cavern" Ampharos said .

Everyone begin to scream and Sasha , Eevee and i act like the others but i laught a little but i don't know why .

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Chatot scream "We suspect what someome take a Time Gear and we need to find the culprit" Chatot said .

This time no one ask and i think what all know what is a Time Gear and not like the last time . When we get out of the guild we go to our respectives houses .

Sasha and i eat our dinner and Now we have food for 5 ½ days and after eating we go to our bed .

Tomorrow will be a new day and maybe we can get time to get another Time Gear .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone ask . Jonathan and Sig$@% talk trought Jonathan's mind and that is why the people don't know they are talking .
> 
> I don't know if by doing Time Travel is good or not but i hope what anyone who is readong this enjoy it .


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons with Jonathan , Sasha and Eevee : Combat Knife , Two Glock's with supressor and one with a Flaslight and a Extended Maganize .
> 
> Team : Sasha , Jonathan , Grovyle , Sig% % , Eevee and Azelf .
> 
> Enemies : Dusknoir , Sableyes , Primal Dialga .
> 
> Bullets in the guns : Sasha with 11 bullets and Jonathan with 16 bullets .
> 
> Bullets left : 145 .
> 
> Moves know with Jonathan : Force Palm , Power-Up Punch , Heal pulse .
> 
> Moves know with Sasha : Heal pulse .
> 
> Money : $29000 .
> 
> Food for _5 ½_ Days .
> 
> Weapons know with Grovyle : Ak-17 and a Katana .

Eevee Pov .

I wake up in my bed and i eat my breakfast with my brothers , sisters and parents . When i finish eating i go to the School and in the way i found Jonathan and Sasha . After we enter to our classroom and when the bell rang our classmates and Farfecht'd enter too .

The class was good because our teacher let us read a few book and i go with Jonathan and Sasha to read one . We read a book about detectives and Sasha was the one who enjoy it more . When the Class end Jonathan , Sasha and i go to eat in the tree .

We talk and plan how to take more Time Gear without arousing suspicion and we decide what it was better do it when we have time to do a guild mission and time to steal it because the Guild will think what we do a mission and we took a lot of time but we take advantage to our status as rookies . The idea was from Jonathan . Next we decide what places we can hide the Time Gears and Sasha said what we can hide it below a House and i agree because i know the move dig . After we planed all we begin to eat and when we finish we go to our classroom to wait until the bell to sound and when it did our classmates and Audino enter .

The class was good but it seem like Jonathan and Sasha was bored because they already know it but they act like it was interesing . When the class end Jonathan , Sasha and i go to do a mission what it was to help a bayleef to go to a door and when we did it she gave us $1500 and now we have $30500 .

After doing that we go to our respective houses . When i reach the mine my sister talk to me .

"It seem like your friends are very good" My sister (Flareon) said me "But why you go with them the last four days?" She ask me .

"Because we talk about something important" I answer her .

"And what is that important?" Flareon ask me again .

"Is a secret , sorry" I refuse to answer her .

"Is okay but you will tell me one time?" Flareon said and i nod "Right the let's eat" She said .

We go to the dining hall where all my family eat together .

After we eat i go to my room and when i was sure what my family was asleep i get out of the forest to take the Time Gear fron the lake and when i did it i hide it below to my house and when i finish it i go to my bed in my room to sleep .

I'm looking foward to help the world .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grovyle Pov .

It seem like Jonathan and Sasha took a Time Gear and now is my turn to do it .

"The Time in Treeshroud Forest is now will be gone i few minutes . Now is time to get out of here" I said as u tale the Time Gear and i leave but this time i didn't leave clues or weapons beacuse they will need it when we are in the Hidden Land .

I hope what this time we make it faster than the last time .  
\--------------------------------------------‐-----------------‐----‐--------------------  
Sasha Pov .

I wake up next to Jonathan and we eat our breakfast . After we eat we go to the School and we find Eevee like the last time . Together we go to the classroom in the school and the bell rang a few minutes later and we see our classmates and Watchog enter .

The class was good if you ignore what i see it the last time . Jonathan share the same feeling than i and Eeve seem to be enjoing it , i think she learm diferent things than us . Everyone was listening and Watchog was looking for a pokemon what make trouble but not because he want to have problems but instead he wan to have more popularity at stop someone what is doing something bad . When the class end Jonathan , Eevee and i go to the tree to eat lunch .

We chat about ideas and a plan to look for the Time Gear .

"Any idea?" Eevee ask .

"Maybe we can steal a Time Gear when we are in the expedition because we know a shortcut to Fogbound Forest" Jonathan proposed .

"Is a good idea but how we explain what we come very fast?" I agree but ask at the same time .

"Maybe we can lie and say what we find a shortcut by accident" Eevee proposed .

"Then now we need to have the equipment" I said .

"We worry about that later because we have our weapons and potions in our backpacks , we have to worry about teaching Eevee how to shoot" Jonathan said .

"You are right" I agree .

"Is what you did when you save me?" Eevee ask to Jonathan

"Yes , maybe we can do a training room and a laboratory in our house like the last time" Jonathan said .

"You share house?!" Eevee ask .

"Umm... Yes" I answer her .

"Maybe i can move with you for a days until we save the world" Eevee proposed .

"I don't know but it will make us more easier to not wait for someone and all of us can go at the same time" Jonathan said "By the way . Sasha you didn't say yes or no" Jonathan tell me .

"I agree what we need to do the Training room and laboratory i our house " I agree with Jonathan .

"Then i will ask to my family if i can move with you for a time" Eevee said .

After that talk we eat and when we finish we go to our classroom to wait until the bell to sound and when it sound our classmates and Farfecht'd enter .

The class was very good because we can read about detectives . And when the class end Jonathan , Eevee and I go to do a mission what it was to stop a Drowsee . The Oficial Magnezone gave us $1750 and now we have $32250 and when we was going to leave the Guild Ampharos asked us to search what is in the lake where Jonathan wake up and Chatoot tell us what the Guild was going to do a expedition .

We go to our respectives houses and Jonathan and i buy more food , the things to the training room and Laboratory and now we have $26250 and after puting everything in the place where it belong we eat our dinner and now we have food for 17 ½ days and after eating we go to our bed where we sleep together .

Tomorrow we will train with Eevee . I think she like Jonathan but i will put her a hard time so she won't get him .  
\--------------------------------------‐-------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

I wake up next to Sasha and we eat pur breakfast and go to the school . In the way we found Eeve and she tell us what her parents let her move with us and she gave us food for a 12 days but only for one pokemon . We enter to the classroom in our school and the bell rang making our classmates and Audino enter .

The class was good but everyone was embarrassed because the class was about the mates but this time it say what the male pokemon or female pokemon can have one or more mates but their mate can't . It's hard to explain .

After the class end Sasha , Eevee and i go to the tree and this when we eat it was in silence because we was embarrassed from the class . And when we finish eating we go to to the classroom and we wait to the bell to sound and when it did our classmates and Watchog enter .

The class was about who can find objects more faster and all the school watch us . I was in first place , the next was Sasha , The one in third place was Eevee and everyone praise us and i blush because i wasn't used to get praises . Watchog gave me potions as reward .

When the school end we do a mission about discover what was behind a lake and like the last time we discover what was inside but we didn't fall in the trap and we go to tell yo Ampharos and he praise us and we gain $1750 and now we have $28000 . But when we was going to leave Cahtot tell us what another Time Gear was stolen and everyone was screaming and Sasha , Eevee and i act like we was .

"Now i wanted to say the pokemon's who willl be in the expedition" Chatot talk "The ones who will go are : Jonathan , Sasha , Eevee , Ampharos , Wigglittuf , Bidoof , Sunflora , Mawile , Dedenne , Buizel , Archen , Jirachi , Chimeco , Loudred , Diglett , Dugtrio , Corphish , Swirlix and I"

When we leave the guild we go to our house to eat our dinner and now we have food for 15 days and when we finish eating we train with Eevee and i teach her what i teach to Sasha . When we finish training we wasted 15 bullets and now we have 130 bullets and we go to our room and this time i sleep in the floor and i let Eevee and Sasha share bed .

" You think is a good idea act like we do? " I ask to Sig$ lu% .

" You are the genius in this , don't ask me " Sig$ ^ub said to me .

" Then i will ask something diferent . If we change bodies what you become? " I ask .

" I think a Zorua " Sigi^ ;"$ answer me " Now sleep . You have school tomorrow " % "lub remember me .

" Then let's sleep " I said .

" Before you sleep i remember you what you need to stop using "we" insted of "i" " Sig$#b .

I only nod and fall asleep in the floor . Maybe we can try to change bodies . I better check for a moment my phone .

When i check my phone it was with all the batery and it say "Reset the Time Line?" And "Change Universe?" And bottoms of "Yes" and "No" below . It seem like is a game to the person or pokemon who send us back in time and space . If this is a gme then we are the players . Tomorrow i will talk with the team about this .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eevee Pov .

I wake up in a bed what i share with Sasha and we notice what Jonathan was already awake . Together we did the breakfast and i did it more slower because i was learning , next we go to the dining hall to eat our food and when i did the food was good . Later we go our classroom in the school and the bell rang when we sit and our classmates and Farfecht'd enter .

The class was good because we can learn things like past events what change the world or something important and all of was written in books but it may be fake . When the class ended everyone go to eat their lunch and Jonathan , Sasha and I go to the tree .

"We need to tell to Simipur what we will go to a expedition and we won't go to the school a week" Sasha remember us and we go to the principal office .

"Why are the three here?" Simipur asked .

"We wanted permission to go to a expedition" Jonathan asked kindly .

"Sure but when will be?" Simipur ask .

"The next week" I said .

"You can" Simipur let us go to the expedition and we leave . We eat our luch after that and when we finish we go to our classroom and at the time we sit the bell rang and our classmates and Audino enter .

The class was ...good... because our teacher teach us about bodies and blood . Our classmates except Espurr lost the inoncence now . The ones who wasn't affected look with atention beacuse this can help us but Jonathan was the one who pay more atention . When the class end all go to their respectices houses .

This time we didn't do mission but instead we go to the Guild and they aaid what we need to prepare beacuse tomorrow we will go and begin the expedition . Jonathan , Sasha and I go to our house and Sasha do more potions and Jonathan teach me how to use better the Gun . I wasn't scared to kill because i already did it before but by accident because my family was in danger and i distract the one who was attacking and i use a move but the assailant fall from a cliff and die , that is why i know what a bodie was before anyone else from my age . We pack our things after doing our respective things and we eat dinner and Now we have food for 14 days and when we finish eating we go to sleep and I share bed with Sasha and Jonathan sleep in the floor . I want what Jonathan sleep in the bed and maybe i can sleep in the floor but he insist and i have no option but acept .

Tomorrow we begin the expedition .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sig/#$% Pov .

I wake Jonathan because he sleep for a lot of time and he was tired but quickly get up . He did the breakfast for Sasha and Eevee . He don't know what Eevee love him because Jonathan is naive in the love . My b$o#/ is stupid in some things . He hear footsteeps and it seem what Sasha and Eevee wake up . They eat together and when they finish they grab their things and go to the Guild where they was told to go in team for 2 or more pokemon's . They go like they are now (Jonathan , Sasha and Eevee) and go first to the Quicksand Dessert where they jump in a quicksand and Eevee was hesitant to jump but she agree because Jonathan and Sasha say what they already jump there once . They to the place where Mesprit was and when they found her she show to be in peace because she didn't attack them this time . Mesprit gave them the Time Gear and say what her brother pass her the memories of Jonathan . They get out from the place and escape . When they escape they go to the house of Eevee to let the Time Gearand after that they go to the Fogbound lake because they know a shortcut and they do the camp for the Guild but they didn't finish . I say to much the word "They" , maybe i can try t-

" Si$ what are you doing? " Jonathan ask me while i was thinking in what happen until now .

" Nothing , just watching what you do and see if you do something stupid and you need to tell them about your phone because you didn't tell them yesterday " I answer and remember to him .

Jonathan nod and walk with the others . They travel for a while until the night came and they eat dinner , Now they have food for 13 days , and Jonathan talk .

"I will take guard . You can sleep" Jonathan said to Sasha and Eevee .

"But you need to sleep so this time i will take guard" Sasha said and refuse to let Jonathan take guard .

"Then Sasha already do guard one time?" Eevee asked .

"Yes" Jonathan anwer her "But then she can't do guard" Jonathan said trying to do guard because he want what Sasha and Eevee sleep without dangers .

"Then i will do it" Eevee said and Jonathan and Sasha look at her shocked "Because Sasha already did Guard and Jonathan won't sleep if he do a guard " Eevee said and Jonathan was going to say something but Eevee interrup him "And don't say "No" because i already take this choice" and After she said that Jonathan give up . Jonathan don't like to fight nor argue against his friend and that is why he give up .

Jonathan let Sasha us him as a pillow and they sleep together . Eevee look at them and she was jealous but she calm herself . Eevee take guard the camp for the whole night .

This is a good time to get and have a answer to why i am able to watch even if Jonathan is asleep . Maybe is because i am in the wrong place in the Time-Space? I don't know and i won't because i'm not a genius . Maybe is beacause i am a spirit? Maybe but i don't even know if i am a spirit . I cannot get answer but i least i think i getting an idea of why i'm here .

I will see what Eevee do because i'm bored and i cannot sleep . What things she will do?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov .

I wake up in the Chest of Jonathan and i blush a little beacuse we haven't sleep like this for a few days . I shake my thoughts and i wake Jonathan . We eat our breakfast and when we end Eevee said she was tired and Jonathan carried her on his back while we make the camp and she was blushing and i was jealous . When we finish the camp Jonathan let Eevee in a makeshift bed and She sleep .

"What we do now?" Jonathan ask me .

"What if we talk?" I proposed .

"Yes . Now i think about something i forgot to tell you what something strange happen to my phone" Jonathan said .

"What happen and what is a phone?" I ask .

"See it by yourself" Jonathan answer me as he grab his phone and show it to me "The phone is something what help you to talk with others at the distance and you can play game there . But what happen is what it say "Reset the Time Line?" And "Change Universe?" And bottoms of "Yes" and "No" below of those options " Jonathan tell me what happen with the thing he call phone .

I nod and say "But why it say that?"

"I don't know but i think if we fail in this Time-Line we can make it again and again until we made it but the problem is what i don't know if the others will remember too or only the pokemon who press them" Jonathan answer me .

I was going yo talk until i see what Jonathan look to a place and go to the place where he look . When we go together we found it was Grovyle .

"What are you doing here Grovyle?" I ask .

"To steal the Time Gear and i know the both know because a voice tell me" Grovyle answer me .

"Sorry but you need to steal it when we finish the Expedition because if we steal it now and we found in the act they will arrest us and it seem like they are more stronger than before because all the guild , even us , do a test and when someone pass it they can Join the guild" Jonathan stop Grovyle from steal the Time Gear now .

"But we can escape from here once we can get out" Grovyle said .

"And it will be suspicius if we escape and everyone except us is here" Jonathan countered .

"But we will drag attention at one point or another" Grovyle argue .

"Yes but as long as we do it without arousing suspicion then better because if the pokemon's or people know us they can recognize and attack us" Jonathan countered again .

"How you can counter that fast?" Grovyle asked .

"I'm used to" Jonathan answer "But i'm not perfect because i consider myself the most weajer person in the world" He said "And before you leave . The time Gear we stole are below the house of Eevee , i tell you because i know what you have the move dig , and let me tell you where she live" Jonathan said as he told Grovyle the ubication .

After they argue a bit in what to do , Grovyle go to a place what he didn't told us and rest . Jonathan and i chat a bit until Eevee wake up .

"What are you doing?" Eevee ask us .

"We are chating" I answer her .

"Mind if i join?" Eevee ask .

"No , i don't mind" Jonathan said .

"Me neither" I said .

We talk about things like our hobbies and likes to get know better becuse we don't know Eevee like Jonathan and I .

Jonathan hear something and watch but grab his gun if something happen . "You already are here and make the camp?!" Chatot asked us and was surprised when he find us and he was with Ampharos , Wigglituff and Mawile what seem surprised too . Jonathan keep the gun but lower making it unseen .

"Yes" Jonathan answer .

"And how do you get this easy?" Chatot ask us .

"We find a shorcut by accident and we take advantage of it and make the camp" Jonathan half lie because we take advantage of the shorcut but we didn't find it by accident .

Chatot believe in Jonathan and they go to the camp to do thing we don't know .

After they enter the camp we see what the rest of the Guild come here and when all of them come it was night and everyone eat the dinner and now we have food for 12 days and when we finish eating we go to sleep and this time Jonathan didn't sleep in the floor but he do a temporal bed for his own beacuse he was uncomfortable to sleep with us .

Tomorrow will be a new day .


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons with Jonathan , Sasha and Eevee : Combat Knife , Two Glock's with supressor and one with a Flaslight and a Extended Maganize .
> 
> Team : Sasha , Jonathan , Eevee , Sig%#% .
> 
> Allies : Grovyle and Azelf .
> 
> Enemies : Dusknoir , Sableyes , Primal Dialga .
> 
> Bullets in the guns : Sasha with 11 bullets and Jonathan with 16 bullets .
> 
> Bullets left : 130 .
> 
> Moves know with Jonathan : Force Palm , Power-Up Punch , Heal pulse .
> 
> Moves know with Sasha : Heal pulse .
> 
> Moves know with Eevee : Dig
> 
> Moves know with Grovyle : Dig
> 
> Money : $28000 .
> 
> Food for _12_ Days .
> 
> Weapons know with Grovyle : Ak-17 and a Katana .

Jonathan Pov .

I wake up sleeping in a bed what i made and i wake Sasha and Eevee . After i wake them we get out of the camp and we see what all the guild was already awake and they told us to search for clues to find the secrets hidden in Fogbound Lake and Sasha and i act like we didn't know nothing about it . Everything happen like the last Time but we did it in less time because we already know everything about this and the Guild help us more because it seem like they are more skilled than before . When we found the Groundon's statue and the tezt what Mawile told us was the same . Like the last Time we wanted permission and they let us and when we did the fog was cleared . When we was going to found Uxie i found footprints of Grovyle and now i know what he will steal or take the Time Gear when we leave . When we was going to found the Fake Groundon this time we only found Uxie what say :

"Get out from here or i will make all of you leave" Uxie threatened us but i see what he was faking the act because his hands or paws was shaking but he hide it well .

"Wait! We don't want to cause any problem so we will leave if you want" Ampharos said as he wanted us leave . When everyone leave i sneak my pass until found Uxie again .

"What do you want?" Uxie ask me .

"I just wanted to say what when the guild leave can you give the Time Gear to a Grovyle what will come here?" I asked and explain why i'm here .

"So you are the one who my brother talk me ... I will but if he don't come when all your guild leave then i will wait for you" Uxie said as he nod .

"Is not my Guild but thank you for supporting us " I said as i refer to Sasha , Eevee , Grovyle , $igi#$% and me .

I leave after that and i make my way to the camp without being noticed . I see what the Guild was talking what they will leave tomorrow and some of them begin to remove the camp . We eat after a while and Now we have food for 11 days and when we end eating we go to our respectives beds .

"Where you was Jonathan?" Sasha ask me .

"With Uxie to tell him what Grovyle will do" I explain to Sasha and i see what Eevee was hearing everything what we say .

When we finish talking we go our respectives bed to sleep . Sasha and Eevee was sharing a bed and i was alone .

" What do you think about this Time Line $igi$#/ ? " I ask in my mind .

" Is hard but we can do it . We can fuse ourselfs to gain more power after all " Si#$ lub answer me .

After that little talk i go to sleep . I still have to tell to Eevee about my phone . Tomorrow will be a hard day beacuse once we leave Grovyle will take the Time Gear and some things will happen .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eevee Pov .

When i wake up i was close to Sasha and i wake her and Jonathan was already awake . We eat our breakfast with all the Guild and when we finish all the Guild , including us , go to the way to our city where we live . The Guild talk about their like and Hobbies , i like how they act , but the only one who wasn't talking with anyone was Jonathan and i go close to him and talk to him .

"Why you don't talk with anyone?" I ask to Jonathan .

"Sorry but i don't like to talk with other people or pokemon that aren't my friends or support me" Jonathan said and i blush a little because he consider me as a friend .

"But one Time we was stranger to the both of us but yet you talk me" I said and Jonathan look at me knowing where i want to go .

"Y-You want i talk to them?" Jonathan ask me .

I nod and i grab his paw to guide hin where the others are . I blush when i grab his paw but i manage to hide it in my fur . Jonathan begin to talk with the others and he was timid but he manage to stay in a conversation when no one know what to talk . Jonathan is a social pokemon but Timid at the same time because he like to talk but he don't want to talk with all .

When i was watching Jonathan talk to the others i notice what Sasha go where i was "Thanks for helping Jonathan to be more social" Sasha said to me but i notice what she was worried "But i don't knoq if we can trust them because when they know the truth they can attck us" Sasha said .

"Don't worry . If they discover us we will save the world after a few days , don't we?" I try to be positive .

Sasha nod and walk away from me to talk with the guild and i did the same . Jonathan seem to be enjoying it more because is one of the first time he talk woth a lot of people without geting defiant . We lost track of the Time and when we notice it was when we reach the City were we live but when we enter the Guild a Dusknour enter . I didn't trust him because Sasha told me what he is a bad pokemon while Jonathan didn't hear .

"Greeting i'm Dusknoir and i was searching for the Guild but i notice what all of you wasn't here so i was going to leave until a find you" Dusknoir said to all the Guild .

I notice what Jonathan was suppressing the urge to grab his gun and shoot Dusknoir . "Don't worry but why you are here?" Ampharos ask to Dusknoir .

"I wanted to ask if you find anything in the exploration" Dusknoir explain why he is here .

"We didn't find anything and sorry to disapoint you" Ampharos said to Dusknoir .

I see what Jonathan grab his gun but Sasha hit him and Jonathan drop his gun and he try to grab it again only to be hitted again but this time in ... a very delicate part ... after that he fall to the ground a beging to cry a little fron the pain .and i see what Sasha apologize to him and say something i cannot hear . When that end Sasha and i grab Jonathan and we begin to drag him to the house of Sasha with silent and no one notice we leave . When we rach her house we eat our dinner and i notice what Jonathan was eithout pain now but Sasha gave him food in his mouth making Jonathan blush and try to eat by himself but he can't and now we have food for 10 days . After we eat we go to our respectives beds and i share bed with Sasha .

Tomorrow the Guild will notice what two Time Gears are missing .  
\------------------------------------------------------‐---------------------------------  
Sig$%# Pov .

I watch what all in the house of Sasha and Jonathan wake up and all they go and eat the breakfast and talk something

"We are going to skip the School?" Eevee ask .

"Yes but they give us time to skip this week after all and if we are lucky we can save the world in this week" Jonathan answer to her .

When they finish eatinh they go to the guild because a guild member told them to go and all the Guild members were there .

"Sorry to call everyone here but we have bad news" Ampharos stop talking for a moment until he begin to say "The Time has stoped in Quicksand Desert and Fogbound Forest"

The Guild was filled by scream and some of the guild members were serius and didn't scream . Jonathan , Sasha and Eevee acted surprised but they know what it will happen and Jonathan was covering his ears because it hurt him .

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Chatot scream . Everyone calm down "We don't know who is doing those horrible acts but we will catch them" Chatot said without knowing the gender of the culprit .

After that everyone leave the guild with fear and Jonathan , Sasha and Eevee go to the house where Eevee live but not to visit but instead go behind the house where they found Grovyle .

"I didn't expect to find you all here" Grovyle aaid awhile he look at the group "But this will make the things more easier because you know where are the Time Gears" He said .

Eevee begin to use dig alongside Grovyle and the both manage to get the Time Gears . After that they smeak a way out of the City and go to the Hidden Land but in the way they found Dusknoir .

"I tought you was going to be with your human friend Grovyle" Dusknoir said as he snaps his fingers and someone begin to shoot them .

The first one who was shoted was Jonathan but it was covered by another shoot because a Sableye shoot to Jonathan at the same time . Jonathan , Sasha , Grovyle and Eevee cover themself in diferents places and everyone was far from each other . Sasha , Jonathan and Grovyle begin to shoot and Eevee was covering herself in a big rock . One time a Sableye find Eevee and it was going to shoot but Jonathan protect her by killing the Sableye with his glock and Jonathan go and sneak to the rock where Eevee was . Meanwhile Grovyle and Sasha were shooting and killing Sableyes and Dusknoir was trying to kill them and he found where Jonathan and Eevee were and he go to there , Jonathan shoot to Dusknoir but he cover himself with things what he found in the way and when Dusknoir go where Jonathan and Eevee was Jonathan try to attack him with his fist but he wasn't physically capable to hurt Dusknoir but no one except me notice what Jonathan have the Flashlight from his gun .

" Sig%$# , you are a Zorua right? . Try to hide my Combat Knife so if i'm captured they won't know what i have it " Jonathan said in his mind to me while he attack Dusknoir and I nod even if he can't see me and i did what he told me .

When i hide his Knife Dusknoir grab Jonathan by his neck and Eevee grab the gun of Jonathan and pointed to Dusknoir but she was unable to shoot because she have fear to shoot , fail and kill Jonathan by accident . Sasha and Grovyle notice this and try to shoot Dusknoir only to be distracted because a few Sableyes shoot them . Dusknoir get out from the rock while he grab Jonathan and bring him to a portal what was opened when Jonathan was grabed . The sableyes begin to shoot and distract Grovyle and Sasha from Dusknoir and he go to the portal and escape with Jonathan and focing em to go with him .

I don't know how to feel but i'm sure about something Jonathan will be okay because he have his Combat Knife , food , a flaslight and i can fuse with him . They won't know what will come to them .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov .

Grovyle and I were shooting to the Sableyes and when i kill some of them who was in front I notice what Dusknoir was draging Jonathan to a portal and i try to shoot but i was witouth ammo and Grovyle was distracted killing the Sableyes . When i reload my gun i see what Jonathan and Dusknoir were already gone and my sight was blurred because tears were falling but i clean them and begin to shoot to the remaining Sableyes and when we kill them all i cry a little but i manage to remain okay and clear my tears . Grovyle help me and a tear fall from his eye when he notice what was happening . I notice what someone was sobing and go there with my gun loaded again and i notice what Eevee was crying with a gun by her side and i notice what it was the gun of Jonathan but without his flashlight .

"W-What happen?" I ask to Eevee .

"I-I... I t-try to s-shoot to D-Dusknoir but i-i was u-unable and h-he enter t-the p-portal with J-Jonathan" Eevee said to me while she is holding the gun of Jonathan . I don't blame her but she can done more than just watch .

I didn't tell her nothing but i only left her alone for a time . When everyone calm down we see what We have 80 bullet and we have missing food for 5 days for three pokemons and it was for three pokemon's so we have for 7 ½ days for 2 pokemon's . I guess what Jonathan take the rest of the food and maybe he have a plan , it make me feel better what Jonathan will be okay . I was lost in my toughts until i notice what Eevee have the Gun from Jonathan but she don't have the thing what Jonathan call a Combat Knife what make kill more slow but without making noise .

We keep walking and in a moment we stop to eat and Now we have food for 7 days and we sleep i the floor .

I hope what Jonathan is alright but i only need to trust in him . Jonathan can handle a lot of problems and i don't know if this can be one of them .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

I wake up in a cell where no one was with me and i see what two Sableyes were in front of me .

" Where we are? " I ask to $%#lub .

" They bring you to a some sort of prision and i heard what they plan to kill you " Sig#%# answer me .

"Hey! The inmate is awake!" A Sableye scream . After a few minutes i see what more Sableyes were here and they tie me and bring me to pillar and they tie me there but they don't know what i have my Combat Knife and i begin to break the rope bit to bit .

"It seem like you choose the wrong side Riolu" Dusknoir said to me and he don't know my name because i didn't tell him and meanwhile i cut the rope "So you will die but i will keep you alive if you answer me some questions" Dusknoir said but i know he is lying .

"You won't get any answer from me and i know all your plans and some pokemons too so if they tell to the City everyone will hate you and know what you do and why" I said geting defiant and trying to get time to untie me .

"You know what is pointless because i will stop your friend and kill them , right?" Dusknoir ask me . I look down trying to look depresed "I will take that as a Yes" Dusknoir said as few Sableyes come with guns "But our time end here alongsode your life . Kill him" Dusknoir order the Sableyes to kill me .

They were going to shoot but before i untie myself and kill them taking advantage of their shock . Some of them shoot me but i cover myself with the Sableyes who was still alive and i take a gun to shoot them and i almost waste all the bullet and now i have 1 bullet in my gun but i cannot find more ammo because they have weapons like Ak-17 and Rifles but i cannot use because it will hurt myself by the size . I run away from the prision because i find a key while i search i the bodies of the Sableyes and with the Key i open the door while some of the Sableyes try to catch me but i kill them with my Combat Knife . Once i get out i go to a way where i can find Celebi becaus she help us to go back in Time to Grovyle and Me . I make sure what no one follow me and i go to the way to the forest where Celibi is but i cannot reach it because i was very far . I eat my dinner and now i have food for 14 days and when i finish eating i made a mini base to hide myself and sleep .

Tomorrow i will be rested and i can keep my way and search Celebi . I hope no one find me .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grovyle Pov .

I wake up and i notice what Eevee was depresed because she cannot help Jonathan . We eat our breakfast and i eat my own food because they have their own . When we finish we go in the way to the Hidden land but this time we made it a bit more faster because Sasha and I already know the place . We don't found anything interesting in the way but only feral hordes of pokemon's and i nock them with help of Sasha and Eevee and we didn't find Dusknoir in the way .

"Y-You think what Jonathan will be alrigth?" Eevee ask us while we walk .

I wasn't sure how to answer because Jonathan can be dead now "Don't worry i'm sure he is okay because he have his Combat Knife , Food and a Flashlight" Sasha said trying to give us hope .

"But they will see his Knife" Eevee said .

"Maybe but he would attack Dusknoir with his Knife but he didn't right?" Sasha ask and Eevee nod "Then he have a plan if he did that" Sasha said and now we are sure what Jonatham will be okay .

After that talk we go in the way and contiue until the night fall and we ear our dinner . They have food for 6 days now and when we end eating we go to sleep .

I hope what we wake up without problems like the last Time .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sig %# Pov .

Jonathan was waking up and he eat his breakfast and walk his way where Celebi is . He fight with some Pokemon's what gone crazy but he kill them with his Combat Knife and clear all the evidence . When he end with the fight's he go to a cavern where he found a pokemon .

"Leave this place" Said a lot of voice's "This is our home" The pokemon said and he go nearby and able us to see what it was a Spiritomb .

Spiritomb and Jonathan fight for a while with moves and He used blaze kick by accident . The winner of the fight was Jonathan and the Spiritomb run away from the cavern . Jonathan keep walking to his destiny and he found it .

"Celebi! Where are you!? I'm Jonathan!" Jonathan scream but lower his voice trying yo not attract a lot of attention .

A Celebi show up and she was pink , shiny and ask "Who are you? You don't are Jonathan" to Jonathan .

"Is a long story but the short is what i become a pokemon after a accident what happen while i travel back in Time" Jonathan answer .

"How i know is true?" Celebi asked .

Jonathan pointed to his Star-Shaped Necklace and say "I have more proof than my necklace like : How i would know what you are here and a person what is a friend of you without knowing you?"

"You have a point but i don't trust you" Celebi said "What do you want?" She ask .

"I want to go back in Time again beacuse Dusknoir catch me but Grovyle and some friends manage to escape with The Time Gears" Jonathan answer .

"Sorry but i cannot you can't go back in time . The Space Time is already distorted and only Dialga can open Portals to the past" Celebi denied to let Jonathan Time Travel .

"Thanks . Then i will sneak into the past and look for a way to see if i can Time Travel" Jonathan said as he leave .

Jonathan go back to the way to the prision but he was unable to go there because he was tired and he eat , now he have food for 13 days , but this time he didn't sleep and he walk his way to the prision but this time was more far because he need to be sneaky so the people or pokemons won't find him . Whem he was hungry he eat his breakfast and keep walking . In one point he found a lot of Sableyes who were protecting the zone bur Jonathan manage to get rid of the by killing them . In the way nothing more important happen . Once he get hungry he eat again and now he have food for 12 days and he was tired enought to do a mini camp to sleep .

I think this will be hard but he can made it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notes at the start are to say what the characters have for example their weapons .


	14. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons with Sasha and Eevee : Two Glock's with supressor and one with a Extended Maganize .
> 
> Weapons with Jonathan : Combat Knife and Glock .
> 
> Team 1 : Sasha , Eevee and Grovyle .
> 
> Team 2 : Jonathan and $ig# .
> 
> Allies : Azelf and Celebi .
> 
> Enemies : Dusknoir , Sableyes , Primal Dialga .
> 
> Bullets in the guns : Sasha with 11 bullets , Eevee with 31 bullets and Jonathan with 1 bullet .
> 
> Bullets with Sasha and Eevee : 80 .
> 
> Bullets with Jonathan : 1 .
> 
> Moves know with Jonathan : Force Palm , Power-Up Punch , Heal pulse and Blaze Kick .
> 
> Moves know with Sasha : Heal pulse .
> 
> Moves know with Eevee : Dig
> 
> Moves know with Grovyle : Dig
> 
> Money with Sasha and Eevee : $28000 .
> 
> Food for _12_ Days with Jonathan .
> 
> Food for _6 _ Days with Sasha and Eevee .
> 
> Weapons know with Grovyle : Ak-17 and a Katana .

Eevee Pov .

I wake up and Sasha and Grovyle was awake too . We go to the way to the hidden land after we eat our breakfast and nothing interesting happen in the way except what we knock out a few Feral Pokemon's in our way . I hold the gun what was of Jonathan all the way . Once the night reach we eat our dinner and now we have food for 5 days but this time we didn't sleep and continue our way because it will be shorter and in a few hours we reach the Hidden land and when a Lapras bring us to th Time tower we sleep in the way and once we reach it we wake up and we eat our breakfast and we go up but we have some problems in the way like we need to fight some of the pokemons .

One of the fights we was surrounded and we need to shoot and i kill the most because i remember what my fear to kill someone again make me not shoot and save Jonathan . Grovyle kill with something he call "Katana" and Sasha shoot with me . In the end We use 25 bullets and now we have 55 bullets and we continue our way .

Once we almost reach the end of the the end of the tower we find Dusknoir and a lot of Sableyes coming from a portal .

"It seem like i was right thinking what i would find you here" Dusknoir said .

"What you did to Jonathan!?" Sasha ask with anger .

"I kill him , now is your turn" Dusknoir said and when we hear it we was shocked but we begin to shoot but the Sableyes shoot too .

This part of the tower become a war zone because it can be see a lot of blood , corposes , destruction and the shoots . The Sableyes and Dusknoir didn't manage to shoot us and harm us but we notice what some of them were killed and we didn't do anything and we think it was because they shoot themself by accident . A Sableye who have something in his and trow it to us but in the way it explode .

"Be careful! They are throwing Granades!" Grovyle warned us .

We begin to be careful of the Granades too but Sasha was without ammo and cover herself . Grovyle was the next one who was without ammo was Grovyle and he begin to use his katana . The enemies come one by one and they were having advantage .

I don't think we can survive . I should help Jonathan so he can help us too and now he is dead , i feel useless right now because i only have a gun and nothing more .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

I wake up and eat my breakfast . I go in the prision one more time and i kill the guard with my Combat Knife and in one time , in a scritory , i find a Rusty Scissors .

" Sigi$ % i should bring them? " I ask in my mind .

" Yes because it will help you if you lose your knife " Sig$ % said . I take the Rusty Scissors and i grab it with my other hand .

" Now i think about something . The Rusty Scissors can kill more because if i infect a wound it can kill but it can take a lot if time " I said in my mind .

The Rusty Scissors help me a lot because i use them like my Combat Knife and i manage to kill more Guards . One example is what one time i found two Sableyes in a door and i kill the first and i throw my Knife in the head of the other Sableye and one time i kill two sableyes at the same time while they were walking and the both were close ot each other so i manage to use my Combat Knife and The Rusty Scissors in them . I keep my way and when i reach a part where it seem to be a lot of tecnology i see what Dusknoir and a lot of Sableyes were there and go to a portal . I sneak behind one of them and they don't notice me . I enter in the portal with them and after a while of Time Traveling i notice what Sasha , Eevee and Grovyle were there in the Time Tower .

It seem like i was right thinking what i would find you here" Dusknoir said .

"What you did to Jonathan!?" Sasha ask with anger .

"I kill him , now is your turn" Dusknoir lied and when they hear it they were shocked but begin to shoot and the Sableyes shoot too .

The zone soon begin to see like a war zone because some Sableyes were throwing granades and

I manage to kill some of the Sableyes with my Rusty Scissors and my Combat Knife but i cannot kill Dusknoir because he was covered by a lot of Sableyes at his side and if i kill one of them they will discover me and i notice what Sasha and Grovyle don't have any ammo anymore and Grovyle begin to kill with his Katana . In a moment a Sableye was going to kill Grovyle with a gun but i shoot him revealing what i was alive and here .

"Jonathan!" Everyone said and my friends said it happy but Dusknoir said with anger .

"I thought you was dead but now i-" I interrup him because i throw my Rusty Scissors and it hit in his eye . Now he don't have a eye "Aghh!" He scream with pain but he grab a Shotgun and begin to shoot to us without noticing what he is shooting to his allies too .

" Ready? " Sigi# $ ask me .

" I born ready " I answer with confidence .

We fuse ourselfs and we begin to kill more faster and we scavenge ammo and use it in our gun but we find granades too . The war zone was very bloody because i throw some granades and kill a lot of the enemies . One time i shoot and use a Sableye as a shield and when it was going to die is put a granade in his body and throw him making and killing a lot of Sableyes die , the games work by giving me ideas and i like it . After a while we manage to kill all the Sableyes even if we have a lack of recourse like ammo and weapons . In the end only Dusknoir was alive but he was with a lot of ammo , a shotgun and he can have the Rusty Scissors as melee weapon if he took it out of his eye and even if he is half blind he can shoot and kill us without problem .

Eevee and we shoot to him but in one point we haven't more ammo . All of us were covering ourselfs in rock or in my case in bodies . In one moment Dusknoir need to reload and i take advantage of it but i didn't reach far because he reload fast . I realize what we have granades and rocks .

"Take those" We said giving some granades to Grovyle "Sasha and Eevee throw rocks to Dusknoir and dustract him" We said and they nod .

Grovyle use granades and Sasha and Eevee throw rocks and they distract Dusknoir . I sneak while they were fighting and after a while i was behind Dusknoir i attack him but he cover himself with the shootgun but with the streng of $ig$ % we manage to break it . Dusknoir notice what his shootgun was broken now and he took the Russty Scissor out of his eye and scream from the pain but he use it to attack me .

"You think i would't notice you?" Dusknoir ask while he attack me and i cover myself .

"Yes" I said but this time i wasn't focused in talk because one time Grovyle took advantage of it .

"Then you are an idiot" Dusknour try to mock me to loose my control in anger .

Grovyle come near to us and attack Dusknoir with his Katana but Dusknoir cover himself with his arm and Grovyle by accident cut the arm of Dusknoir .

"Ahgg!" Dusknoir scream from the pain but he still attack us . He is a lot stronger than we tought .

Grovyle and i attack Dusknour but in one point i faint to the ground because i was very tired and i losee our fusion and Grovyle fall in tge ground too because he was hit and begin to bleed out and Dusknoir was going to kill him but i manage to recover enought energy to block his attack but with that our weapons fall from our paws and we have no more option but use moves .

I didn't play fair and use my flaslight as a weapon and hit him with my other paw with Power-Up punch to increase my strength . Dusknoir use a lot of moves like bite but i dodge them because i was fast . In one moment what Dusknoir get close i hit him in his leg with Blaze Kick and he fall to the ground and i use my flaslight to knock him out . I was't finish because i grab my Combat Knife and kill him and take the Rusty Scissors . I would feel shame but he make our life hard so i won't .

Eevee grab a potion from her backpack and heal Grovyle , Sasha and I help too using Heal Pulse . Once Grovyle was healed he said he wanted to stay there because he was very tired . We see our weapons and things and we notice what We don't have more ammo . I fall to the ground because i was more tired than him but Sasha carry me with help of Eevee and the both bring me to the end of the tower .

Once we reach the end of the tower we see what a lot of eyes were watching us , literally , becaus we see eyes in some form of portal .

" Everyone will see the three of you " A voice said . Once the voice finish telling us that a Primal Dialga and a lot of feral pokemon's appear from the shadows but the pokemon's were like shadows becaus they were black and with white eyes .

Sasha and Eevee attack with moves and i use my Knife and Rusty Scissors because i wasn't going to be strong enought to kill or knock someone . We manage to defeat all the pokemon's except Dialga but when we was going to attack him something happen to us because we see everything black .

What is this?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasha Pov .

When i was seeing Dialga something happen what i was unable to see but that was until i see a light and i go to it . Once i reach it i see what all become mlre clear but something was forming and when i see it , it was Jonathan but with the both eyes Red and with blood and with a backpack but without his Star-Shaped Necklace .

"W-What happen Jonathan?" I ask .

" ... " Jonathan didn't said anything and in his hand a Combat Knife appear .

Jonathan begin to attack me and i dodge it the most i can " Attack and Kill Him , is the only way to escape from here " A voice tell me .

I was unable to say anything and i feel what my eyes were more open by the surprise . I refuse to kill or attack Jonathan but he keep attacking me and in one point i was tired and Jonathan take advantage of it and make fall in the ground with his Knife a inches of my face "Why you do this!?" I ask with Tears .

"..." Jonathan didn't answer me like the last time but he try to stab me with his Knife . When he become this strong?

I try to stop him but when less energy i have more close he is to kill me . I notice what he have his Rusty Scissor in a backpack he have but when i try to grab it Jonathan block my way . I notice what i still have my gun without bullets so i try to grab it and Jonathan didn't notice . When i grab my gun i hit him with it and he fall to the ground and i take away his weapons .

"I don't want to kill you" I said with tear and i hug him making him unable to move .

Jonathan didn't show any emotion and i feel what something was behind me and when i turn to see i notice what he take his Knife . He try to stab me but i dodge it and when i did it he stab himself in the heart by accident . He die and dissapear after a few seconds .

" That was unexpected but you are free now " A voice said in my mind .

I close my eyes from the tear and after cleaning them i notice what Jonathan , Eevee and someone more were stoped , unable to move and covered by shadows .

It was fake? Why this happen to me? I don't know how to feel anymore but at least i know what Jonathan is okay .  
\-----------------------------------------------‐-‐----‐---------------------------------  
Eevee Pov .

I was covered by something what i don't know after i take my guard down and now i am in a place like the city where i live with armony . I travel for a while without knowing where to go and i notice what it was the city where i live because i notice my house and the hous of Sasha and Jonathan . I was smiling because everyone was happy but it didn't lst long because what it was peace become caos . The houses where on fire , Thunders and lightnings were falling from the sky and more bad things . I see what in my house was with fire and thunders and lightnings were falling , my family was hurted , with pain and inside the house and the house of Jonathan and Sasha was the same like the mine but instead of my family it was Jonathan and Sasha .

" Chose to save your friend or you family " A voice said in my mind " The time is runing "

I was unable to chose between my family or my friends . Maybe i can save them both .

I go to save Jonathan and Sasha first and when i was going to save my family i notice what my house was destroyed and in the floor was blody .

"No!" I scream with fear and i fall to the ground with tear in my eyes . I cry for a lot of time what i didn't notice mu surroundings .

"What happen?" A voice said and when i look i notice it was Sasha .

"M-My F-Family i-is d-dead" I said with tears .

"Everything what happen is fake because i was forced to kill Jonathan but he is alive , look" Sasha said and i look where she point . I see what Jonathan and someone more were covered in shadows .

I-It was fake? Then my family is alive! . I'm so happy .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Si# % Pov .

When i see what Jonathan was cover in shadows something make me go to a place where i don't know .

I look around me and i notice what i was in my old house where Jonathan and i live in the past . I see nothing in the room where i was but i notice what i was a Zorua and i open the door and go downstairs and i see a shotgun in close to a door so i take it .

" Chose to save Them or kill Them " A voice said me .

I didn't say anything and keep my way . I notice what a lot of people were fighting and killing other people . I decide to save the most i can but kill the ones who were shooting .

" I said chose not do the both " The voice said in my mind .

"Who say i was going to play you rules?" I ask .

The scenario change once i said that and now i see someone pointing a gun to a child and i see what it was Jonathan .

" Then chose this . If you kill the asailtant then you will stay here forever but if you kill Jonathan you can leave " The voice said .

"Who is doing this . Fuck you" I insult the one who is doing this . Now is time to chose .

The Jonathan is fake and is not need to be a genius to see it because it appear from no where but if i kill my B$% then i will feel guilty and there is a chance what is real the Jonathan ... Without any more option i shoot but i didn't chose . The bullet seem to hit Jonathan and he die .

I close my eyes and one tear past from my eye and i clean it . When i open my eyes i notice what Sasha and Eevee were looking at me but Eevee was crying and i notice what Jonathan was covered in Shadows .

"Who are you?" Sasha ask me .

I was surprised because i think what no one would see me and i look at myself and notice what i was still a Zorua "The brother of this idiot" I said pointing to Jonathan .

They were surprised and didn't believe me . Wait ... i say brother and this time it can be heared . Maybe my name will be too .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jonathan Pov .

I was covered by something and i see a door in front of me .

" Remember everything bad what happen to you " A voice said in my mind and i was confused .

I pass the door and i see what a house where i used to live was in fire . In the house was almost all my family inside . My mother ... Cousins ... Everyone was inside .

I feel a tear fall from my cheeks but i clean it and didn't cry more because that was when i was like ... 5 years old? ... i see another door in front of me and i pass it .

When i pass the door i notice what i was in the school now and a body in front of me and i was holding a knife . I remember this ... This was my first murder and i did it because i wanted to protect my friends and the one i kill was a bully . I didn't cry this time . I notice what a door was in front of me and i continue .

The next room was about a picture broken and all the ones who use to be my classmates were in . It was a great picture because everyone was happy but soon the picture begin to burn . I think is a reference of how i broken all my conections and become colder after someone kill one of my friends . This time i feel a a tear but i hold it . I pass the next door like the last ones .

This room was about i am in a alleway ... i remember now ...

I run the faster i could and when i see the next alleway was my brother being shoot being shoot because he protect someone ... That someone was me ... The person who shoot him run away . I sit close to him and begin to cry more and more ... It was my fault what he die ... because i wanted to protect my friend i trade my life with the criminals and when they were going to kidnap me , Sigi$ come and save me ... I was very dumb to believe what my life would save others ...

"Don't be sad" My brother said dying "You are okay at least" He said .

"B-But b-because y-you s-sacrifise y-yourself" My younger me said . I cry more harder .

"B-But at least i will see you while i'm dead" Sig$ # said but with more dificult because he was dying "Take this" He said giving my younger me the Star-Shaped Necklace .

My younger me take it and he put it in is neck . I touch my Necklace "W-Why you g-give m-me this?" My younger me ask .

"I-I w-wanted to give it to you before but this happen" $# said "I have one too" He said showing a Necklace like the mine "Be happy ... El$ i" Sigi$ # said as last words . He said my other name .

My younger me cry more and more . I cry too but less because i already see it .

I close my eyes from the tear what was falling from my eyes . I miss him ... He took care and protect me when no one did it ...

"What the matter , Idiot?" Someone ask me . I turn to see and i notice it was a Zorua but it sound like my brother .

I hug him and cry more but this time with a smile because he was here "N-Nothing" I said cleaning my tears .

I'm sad because he die and this may be a hallucination but at least i can be safe around him .

" You are real? " I ask in my mind .

" Of course i am " Sigilub said in my mind .

He is real! I'm so happy . Now i'm not alone ... I never was .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Grovyle Pov .

Oce i get enought rest i climb and go to the end of the tower only to notice what Eevee was crying , Sasha was a slight sad and Jonathan was crying and huging someone i don't know .

"Who are you?" I ask to the stranger .

"H-He is m-my brother" Jonathan said with a smile but still crying "Sigilub" Jonathan said his name .

Sasha , Eevee and i were shocked because we didn't knlw he have a brother .

"Stop crying big baby" Sigilub said and Jonathan try to stop crying .

"I-I can't" Jonathan said while he still try to stop crying "I'm so happy you are alive!" Jonathan said "Y-You still have the Necklace?" He ask but this time with more less tears .

Sigilub shove some of his fur and Show him what he have a Star-Shaped Necklace like Jonathan .

The moment was interrupted because we hear a roar . We see it was a Primal Dialga .

We grab our weapons and i notice what Jonathan give to Sigilub a Rusty Scissors .

We fight for what it seem hours and Dialga was more powerful than any of us .

"Eevee! Throw him rock!" Jonathan comand Eevee and she did what Jonathan told her , Jonathan wasn't crying anymore ."Sasha and Sigilub! distract Dialga!" Jonathan comand Sasha and Sigilub "Grovyle! Help me!" Jonathan comand me and i nod .

Sigilub and Sasha distract Primal Dialga and he was focused in hurt them and in some time Sigilub dodfe a close attack and git him with the Scissors . Eevee do a lot of Damage because she was throwing rocks and it was a lot of them . I get close to Primal Dialga with Jonathan and when we were close enought we attack wit our weapons . We manage to Knock Dialga .

"We need to put the time Gears!" Jonathan remember us "The more faster we do it then better"

We put the Time Gear in their respective position and like we were five we do it very fast .

Once we put everything we notice what Primal Dialga begin to become more peaceful and beome more blue instead of red and blue .

"Thanks for doing that" Dialga said "All of you were brave and it seem what the whole world see that" Dialga tell us "You notice the eyes right? They were like cameras for the whole world making them able to see your actions and i'm sure they will be grateful if they know why you take the Time Gears"

We nod and leave the place but when we was going downstairs Jonatha , Sigilub and i begin to erase from the existence .

"W-what is the matter?" Sasha ask us .

"Is a shit what when i revive i will die the same day" Sigilub aaid while he is in the ground .

"We are going to dissapear because we was from the future and now we change it there is no tuning back" Jonathan said "Sorry for not tell you but i need to because we don't know what reaction you may have" He apologize .

Sasha and Eevee begin to cry and Sasha hug Jonathan .

It was like that for a few minutes until we were erased by the existence .  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No one Pov .

"W-Wait!" Sasha and Eevee scream as they notice what Jonathan , Grovyle and Sigilub were erased .

They cry for a lot more time but when they get enought energy to walk they leave the hidden land .

Everything come to normal for the world and the pokemon's praise Sasha and Eevee for the work they did but Sasha and Eevee were sad because their friends were dead . And one time the both co.e to the lake of the forest to remember where Jonathan wake up .

"Poor ones . Jonathan save the world but die in the process . I can't change the Space time but i can make them exist in the time line " Dialga said while he watch everything from the Time Tower .

After saying those word in the lake begin to see a light and after a few second Jonathan and Sigilub appear .

"Jonathan!" Sasha said with tears in her face and go to hug him "You are alive!"

"It seem like it" Jonathan said huging back Sasha .

Eevee didn't say anything but she hug Jonathan too .

"Why everything is spining?" Sigilub ask .

Everything come back to normal and Jonathan , Sasha , Eevee and Sigilub begin a normal Life again .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this are notes to explain some things .
> 
> 1- The scene where the protagonist's were in the shadows represent the traumas and fear for the one who was inside it .
> 
> 2- Jonathan don't love two pokemon but he love only one who is Sasha and he is unaware what Eevee love him . Eevee his a reference to my parnert in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky and Sasha is from Super Mystery Dungeon .
> 
> 3- The story i was planing was something like Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon and it would be more blood .
> 
> 4- If i have a lot of gramatical errors that is because i'm learning how to talk english .
> 
> 5- The name of Sigilub and the second name from my OC are strange (From my point of view) because it are like the real life . I make second name to being unable to know it because is like the one of Sigilub and if i continue making Fanfiction i may put it .
> 
> 6-If i do another fanfiction i will post it in Fanfiction.net first and next in here .
> 
> 7-There will be a epilogue


	15. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Jonathan Pov .

After all of this end Sasha , Sigilub , Eevee and i live a peaceful and almost normal life because the pokemon's praise us and i was blushing a lot because i wasn't used to get praises . The school was the same and they allowed Sigilub in our classroom and he live now in our house . We don't wanted to get more problems well everyone except Sigilub because he is like he is and i too because i wasn't used to don't have action like shootings and killings . Maybe we can use the phone?

"What are you thinking Jonathan?" Sasha ask me .

"Just thinking in everything what happen to us" I said the half of the true .

"He is lying . He is thinking about things of action and what he isn't used to be in peace" Sigilub Said "Remember what we share mind" He said while he leave .

"Thats right?" Sasha ask as she hear Sigilub . She begin to trust in Sigilub after she see what we are brothers and he mean no harm to me .

"Yes but i really was thinking in what i told you" I said .

"M-Maybe we can use the Phone?" Eevee proposed as she hear what we talk . She become more timid after what happen in the Time Tower and Sasha tell her about the Phone .

"That was what Jonathan was thinking" Sigilub said while he come with food .

"He is right" I agree with Sigilub "But i need what everyone agree with me" I said .

"I agree . I won't leave you alone in this because who know what can you ruin" Sigilub said while he come closer and grab the phone out of my bag what was close .

"Me too but i do this because i want and not qhat Sigilub said" Sasha agree and she come closer .

"I think what everyone will agree what we chose the option of "Change Universe?" Instead of "Reset the Time Line?" Because we already save the world and it can be changes but it won't be a lot" I said and they nod .

We press the option of "Yes" what was below "Change Universe?" .

After we press "Yes" we go to a room what have a screen like a game

Change the Universe to

Persona

Danganronpa

Fallout

The Walking Dead

Pokemon (Anime)

Pokemon (Games)

Gears Of War

Five Nights At Freddy's

Tatletail

Undertale

Others

(Only two person's can go to the universe and the others will be expectator and share hints with the one who will go)

After we see all the options and read the last advice we look to each other .

"Who will be the expectator's?" I ask .

"I have no problem because i already was one a lot of times and i don't have much experience" Sigilub said .

"I-I can be o-one too . I don't think i can m-make hard c-choices" Eevee said .

Sasha and i look to ourselfs .

"Now we need to chose to what universe go" Sasha said .

I nod "What if i chosee? I have more knowlement from those games and series" I proposed ant they nod .

After they decide what i will be the one who will take the chice i press in ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take time to do a lot of Fanfictions but i think i can made it and i wanted to say what maybe i will do a fanfiction of all these games , series and animes . Perhaps i can do more than the one what are written .
> 
> The next Fanfiction will be a continuation of this but it won't be necesary to read this to know the characters and the story and the next Fanfiction's can be like the series of The Gamer and with things what Jonathan and Sasha can have (Like a gun in Fallout at the start or a inmunity to zombies in The Walking Dead) .

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post all the chapters the most faster i can becuase they are already done . Maybe i will do it in only a day .


End file.
